Mina's chance
by loveandbeloved
Summary: My first fanfic! plz read and review! Mina gets a chance at living the life she wants to live but will her brother's psychotic ex girlfriend ever leave her alone? Bad summary. More to come!
1. You got me

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Chapter One

Mina waited by her balcony. She lived in an apartment with her brother, Jed. Raye practically moved in with them. Unlike her other friends, she had no boyfriend, fiancé, or anyone. Serena had Darien, Raye had Jed, Lita had Neph, and Amy had TWO guys for once. It seemed like Greg and Zoisite wouldn't give up on Amy…yet. Mina sighed. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be focusing on something now? Homework!

"Shit." Mina muttered. It was already midnight and she hadn't started her homework yet. All she had was a shitload of physics. Tomorrow was Friday at least. Maybe she could hit the movies with the girls…oh wait…they'd be with their boyfriends. The Senshi were conveniently dating the Shittenou…except for her and Kunzite. Kunzite was the first in command of the Shittenou while Mina was the leader of the Senshi. Kunzite seemed like the lone wolf type…heartless too. "I hate Physics!" Mina scowled. No doubt Raye and Jed were too busy to help her now. Mina furiously scribbled her answers on her worksheet. She turned her lamp on and shut her bedroom door. Sometimes she wished that she didn't have to share an apartment with Jed and Raye. I mean Raye was her best friend, but when your best friend starts dating your brother, things get awkward. Mina had a part time job in the Crown and a video game store. Jed was a lawyer, but he spent most of his money on Raye. Half of the time, there wasn't food in the apartment. Mina was seriously considering moving out. She'd saved enough to get her own place and buy groceries for a month. If she dipped into her savings, she could get an apartment like Darien. He lived on the rich side of town…but then again, he could afford it long term.

Mina heard someone knocking on something. It wasn't her bedroom door. She looked towards the balcony door and saw Kunzite. Confusion was written on her face when she opened the balcony door…darn, Mina had just been getting the hang of Physics.

"Yeah?" Mina stood with hands on her hips as she opened her door.

"Is Jed here?" Kunzite asked.

"_Busy_" she stressed the word. Kunzite nodded in understanding.

"So…."

"Um…"

"Is that how you greet all your guests?'

"Is that how you show up at people's doors? On Balconies?"

"Touché"

"Come in." she sighed.

"So…How's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine. How's it like…living with Raye and Jed?'

"Honestly…it's awful."

"Really? I thought it'd be awesome to live with your best friend."

"Not when your best friend is involved with your brother."

"Explain…"

"Well, it's like…."She began to explain. One explanation led to another.

Kunzite nodded when appropriate and Mina continued on. The next thing she knew, Mina's head was on Kunzite's shoulder when she woke up. "Shit….physics!" she rushed as she got ready. "Kunzite! Wake up or he'll see you!" she hissed. Kunzite got up with a start.

"What the hell happened last night?" he rubbed his eyes.

"No idea." Mina rummaged for her backpack. She was ready and didn't want to wait for Raye.

"You're not waiting for Raye?" Kunzite asked.

"I have no intention of being here when the lovebirds wake up."

"How many hours a day do you even stay here?" he asked curiously.

"As few as I can…typically at night just to sleep."

"Why?" Kunzite pressed her. He really was concerned for her.

"They'll be all, 'I love you.' "No, I love you more' and what not."

"Really…I didn't know Jed was the type to…"he stifled a laugh. There was a thud as they both glared at each other.

"Get out!" Mina attempted to shove him.

"What, no goodbyes?" he continued to stifle laughs. Then he mimicked her brother, "Goodbye darling…I'll miss you." He said. Mina blushed.

Mina tried to shove him. "Why do you have to be so damn strong?" Mina whined.

His laugh was deep…masculinely sexy. "Cause I am."

"Do you want my brother to kill you?"

"Like he could."

"True…"

"I was thinking about what you said last night…about wanting to move out."

"Hmm?" Mina was doing her hair.

"You could move in with me." Mina whirled to face him.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I mean, you seem so unhappy here."

"Thanks…I mean I need to think about it-"

"That's fine…if you want to move…just don't say it to your brother because-"

"I know…he'll stop me. But would he be upset?"

"Probably…after all we might be living in the same building together." She blushed as he laughed softly. She was the Goddess of Love and he was known for Lust. She saw him take out a change of clothes.

"You were planning to spend the night?"

"Typically when I sneak over to someone's place, that's my intention…so I was prepared."

"Use my bathroom…don't lock the door, but turn the fan on."

"Ok." Kunzite knew that Mina was afraid of Jed and didn't make any cracks.

"Minaaa…." Jed rubbed his eyes. He appeared at her door.

"Oh…um…hi!" Mina perked up.

"Hey…what'd you eat for breakfast?"

"Um…nothing…again. You haven't gone grocery shopping in a month."

"Then why didn't you go?"

"I don't have that much money left. I'm paying for college…remember?"

"So? The least you could do is go shopping for food. What are Raye and I gonna eat?"

"I'm sorry."

Kunzite really wanted to smack Jed. He could literally see Mina cringing.

SMACK!

Mina clutched her cheek. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Get up bitch." Jed growled.

Mina fumbled as she tried to get up.

"Baby, it's not good to get mad and angry this early in the morning." Raye was behind Jed trying to calm him down. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks babe." Jed walked away.

"Can't you give me ONE romantic morning? Jeez Mina. All I want is time with him and you have to ruin it all! I wish that Jed didn't even have a sister!" She stomped off. The door slammed.

Kunzite was done. He'd been done for a while and heard the whole thing. Mina knocked on the door softly. Kunzite immediately opened the door and dragged her in. The sound of the fan masked their conversation. "Mina…why didn't you tell anyone that Jed was like this?"

Mina sobbed softly. Kunzite held her in his arms as she broke down. "Jed will kill me."

"What'd he do to you?" Kunzite tried to turn her face. She refused to move. "Mina…let me see." There was authority in his voice. Mina turned her cheek, revealing a large red mark on her cheek going down to her neck. "God…what did he do to you?"

"He got my textbook and whacked me with it." Mina whispered hoarsely.

"It looks bad…Zoi should take a look at it…he should be on the train." Kunzite looked at his watch.

"Jed didn't mean it-"

"Don't stick up for your brother."

"I got to go."

"Me too."

They walked out of the bathroom together. "I'll walk you to college." Kunzite said. Mina opened her mouth to protest but Kunzite shot her a warning look saying that he wouldn't back down. "You typically take the train…right?" Mina nodded. "Then let's hurry." They left via window. Mina clung to him with her eyes shut until the whole ordeal was over. "Mina…we're at the station." She opened her eyes. She had all her books in her bag. He could tell that she didn't feel like talking. They were awkwardly tangled together. She blushed as she tried to pry herself from their standing arrangement.

They barely caught the train on time. Mina and Kunzite were breathing hard. "Kunzite…late as usual. Mina??? I thought you took the other train!" Zoisite sounded alarmed. "You never change your habits."

"Zoi, we were looking for _you_." Kunzite sighed.

"You both are holding hands." Zoisite smiled.

Mina and Kunzite let go of each other's hands. Both were blushing.

"So anyway…why were you looking for me?" Zoisite asked.

"Mina has a bruise on her neck." Kunzite said as Mina looked away.

"Were you two…?" Zoisite let the sentence hang.

"No! I mean…we weren't…I mean…" Kunzite blushed. "Here look."

Mina sighed as she pulled down her collar to reveal the scar.

"Mina…who did this to you?" Zoisite examined it carefully.

"I tripped." Mina lied.

"Mina…."Kunzite growled. "Tell him."

Mina looked at Zoisite. "Doctor's Confidentiality." He said.

She sighed. "Jed did."

"You sure?" Zoisite asked.

"She's not lying." Kunzite said. When Zoisite was about to ask why he knew, Kunzite merely said, "It's irrelevant."

"What'd he hit you with?" Zoisite asked.

"A textbook." Mina said.

"Please tell me not the…"

"Yes, the thick one."

"Mina, I'm powerless to help you here. You'd have to swing by the hospital."

"I c-can't"

"You're two hours early."

"True…"

"Get it over with and you can go to school."

"Fine. How long will it take to get there?"

"An hour."

"Fine…" Mina sat next to Kunzite. Zoisite was reading the newspaper, occasionally looking up to see what Mina was doing.

"Mina…" Kunzite whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" Mina looked up, still upset about today.

"I love you more." He grinned.

Mina smiled and laughed softly.

Zoisite saw them whispering. Although he didn't know what Kunzite had said, he saw the smile on Mina's face and knew that only Kunzite could get her to smile like that at a time like this..

Mina walked into the hospital with Kunzite in tow. They walked up a ton of stairs and finally reached Zoisite's office. Unfortunately, Amy was there.

"Hey Mina!" Amy hugged her friend.

"Hi Amy." Mina smiled weakly. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I'm interning."

"Lucky. I got an offer, but Jed mad me turn it down."

"Aw. Interning is so fun! What'd you want to intern in?"

"Well I do aspire to become a fashion designer."

"With your talent, a company's lucky to have you. I mean the bathing suit you designed for Lita in her pageant was amazing!"

"Thanks. I knew emerald was her color."

"It never looked better…now she's obsessed with the color!"

Mina laughed.

"Not to be rude, but why are you two here?" Amy asked, pointing to Kunzite.

"Well Mina was out for a walk and I saw she had a bruise on her neck so I told her that Zoisite takes the train and that you'd be here too." Kunzite said.

"But where do you work?" Amy asked.

"I work like three blocks away." He replied.

"Mina, sit here while Amy and I clean the injury out." Zoisite said.

"Ok." Mina obliged.

**A half an hour later….**

"All done!" Zoisite said.

"Thanks Zoi…and thanks for being here for me Amy, Kunzite."

"Let me walk you out." Kunzite said. He took her arm and led her off. They were headed for the stairs. "Mina…are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"Yeah. I need to go." Mina said. Awkward silence……………

"I've seen the way you live…"Kunzite gathered courage to say what he did next. "and I've decided that I'm not going to ask you to live with me…" Mina stared at him in horror. "I'm _demanding_ it" she sighed in relief. "I got you there for a moment." He grinned.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Mina said.

"I promise." He grinned playfully.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry Mina."

"When am I moving in?"

"We'll discuss it over dinner."

"Where?" Was he asking her out on a date?

"I'll pick you up at eight."

She playfully pouted.

"Oh yeah….wear something sexy and semi-formal because I'm taking you somewhere fancy."

She blushed. "You don't have to do that."

"Really? Cause I mean it's expensive and……….just kidding! I want to do this for you."

"Why?"

"Cause you look like you haven't eaten in days."

"If there were some cooking ingredients, I could actually eat sometimes."

"You can cook?"

"Yup."

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at eight and we'll go shopping for ingredients and we'll cook."

"That sounds nice...So it's a date at eight?"

"Yup."

"Oh darn…I have no idea what to wear!" she teased.

"Wear something casually sexy." He whispered in her ear. She grinned

"This is why my brother would be upset when I move in with you."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"He'd think we'd have sex 24/7"

"He has that little faith in you?"

"He has little faith in everyone."

"Wow…doesn't he have sex everyday?"

"Yeah…..hmmm there's something wrong with him…."

"Yeah there is. Maybe, he's cheating on Raye!"

"You're his best friend. Do you have such little faith in him?"

"Yep…and you're Raye's best friend."

"Not anymore. She's become a slut."

"Hasn't she always been one?"

"Maybe…"

They walked down the stairs chattering about random topics. When they reached the door, Mina turned to him. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"My pleasure." Kunzite bowed as she giggled.

"So I guess I'll see you at eight."

"You guess? Thought we agreed!"

"Oh…I don't know."

"Mina…"

"I'm just playing with you."

He turned away.

"Bye!"

He still didn't turn to see her.

She snuck up around the side and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!" she whispered as she ran off, blushing. Kunzite turned, his eyes following her.

Kunzite stood in the hospital for a few moments…feeling the spot on his cheek that had just gotten warmer because of a girl that he possibly might have feelings for.


	2. A Date at Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!

Chapter Two

Mina wore her skinny jeans with a tight tee. It was 7:45…he'd be here soon. She grabbed her purse and had everything ready. She hadn't gone on a date in months and didn't want to mess things up with Kunzite. He actually gave a damn about her.

Kunzite didn't know why he was nervous but he really wanted things to work out with Mina. He was dressed in jeans and a tee. For once, he was willing to give a girl who he didn't intend to have sex with…yet, a chance. Mina was sweet and he didn't mind spending time with her.

At Eight, the doorbell rang. Mina nearly jumped up to get it. She opened her door slightly but Jed had already gotten to Kunzite.

"Hey Kunz, Are we hanging out? I think I forgot but I guess I can-"Jed began.

"Actually, I'm here for Mina…Is she around?" Kunzite peered around the room, looking for Mina.

"Actually, she's busy…why don't we-"

"Never mind, I see her."

Mina walked out of her room to see Jed glaring at her and Kunzite grinning. "Hey."

Jed turned to Kunzite, expecting an answer.

"Oh…Mina lost a bet, so-" Kunzite began.

"You're taking her on a date?" Jed asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Oh…it's nothing like that. She just has to cook." Mina's heart stopped the minute Kunzite had said that.

"Oh…go on then. I need to find something anyway…" Jed left the door. Kunzite leaned against it and winked at Mina. Instantly, she knew that she worried for nothing. The wink was his way of canceling what he'd said about it NOT being a date. 'So it _is _a date…right?' Mina thought. She walked out with Kunzite and closed the apartment door.

Mina and Kunzite were in the supermarket looking for ingredients to make fajitas.

They were teasing each other so much that one would've thought that they were dating…

"So…I guess we already know what the others are doing." He said shyly.

"Yeah." Mina blushed.

"Let's get the frozen vegetables."

"Kay."

They were chattering happily until they saw Lita and Neph. Of course Lita would be here. She was a cook! Mina tugged on Kunzite's arm and he nodded. They couldn't have the Senshi and Shittenou know that they were possibly dating. It would be looked down upon as an act of weakness. Mina looked nonchalant and Kunzite pushed the cart.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" Lita asked.

"I-" Mina began.

"She lost a bet to me and now she has to cook me dinner." Kunzite mocked her.

"Aw, Mina…You could've asked me to cook it for you and-" Lita offered.

"He expected I'd do that." Mina crossed her arms.

"When do you guys see each other long enough to make a bet?" Neph asked.

"I was headed to meet Amy at the Hospital this morning and needed to talk to Zoisite about my records so I took the early train." Mina said.

"I regularly take the train so we met up and had the whole train ride to make bets." Kunzite grinned. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Oh…" awkward silence. "Neph and I have a movie to catch….so bye!" Lita said. Mina guessed that Lita could feel the awkwardness of their conversation too.

"Close call." Mina whispered.

"Yeah. Let's head over to my place. I'm famished!" Kunzite exclaimed.

Mina walked through the door. "It's amazing." She breathed.

"Say hello to your new home." Kunzite said.

Mina wandered aimlessly throughout the loft. "Um…is there a guest bedroom?"

"Hmmm…I might've overlooked that bit… but there are two bathrooms."

"Ok. I'll just bring the sleeping bag and set it up somewhere…"

"How about you take the bedroom and I'll take the sleeping bag."

"No! I mean, I couldn't intrude like that."

"I'm asking you to take the bed."

"And I'm telling you, no."

"Mina…"

"Kunzy."

"Kunzy? Really?"

"Yup. Now we're housemates and I get to annoy you."

"Right after you cook dinner."

They unpacked the groceries. They were prepared for at least a month. "How'd you even afford this kind of place?" Mina asked.

"I'm a lawyer." He replied.

"Of course." She sighed.

"I don't get it. Your brother's a lawyer, yet he has no money to spend it on food."

"He spends it all on Raye."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He spoils her."

"And nobody spoils you?"

"Nope."

"Mina…"

"Yes Kunzite?"

"I love you as much as the sun loves the moon"

Mina laughed melodiously. "Sun and Moon? If that's the best you've got, you're doomed in romance."

"I know…"

"I, however, have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh really, Ms. Goddess of Love…."

"King of lust." She teased.

"Bodacious blonde."

"Retarded Albino…"

"I don't have red eyes!"

"But your hair is white."

"Silver…" he corrected.

"When has it ever been silver?"

"In the moonlight." He smiled slowly.

"I've never seen that before."

"Maybe you will…sometime soon…" he looked at her.

"I might like that."

"I'd think yours would be golden."

"I don't know."

"Maybe….."

They were warming up the food and sat on the balcony to eat it. "I love balconies." Mina said.

"Me too." Kunzite nodded.

"I guess we have more in common than I thought." Mina put hr plate down to look at the stars. Kunzite had already finished his food and gazed at her. He felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her.

He finally got the courage to ask her the questions that he'd been dying to ask her. "Mina, you seem like the type to have a boyfriend. Why don't you?"

"Truth be told, I haven't found the right guy yet. Jed won't let me date."

"Why?" he leaned closer.

"I have a full time job of cleaning up their messes." She briefly left the balcony to bring the dishes in. then she returned back to Kunzite, who'd been pondering what she'd said.

"Ew."

"I have two part time jobs."

"Where?"

"The Crown and a video game store."

"Nice…I could swing by and pick you up from work sometimes."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah."

"We should do this more often when I move in." She gestured to their seating arrangement and how they were gazing at the stars.

"Definitely." 'It's now or never.' He thought. He kissed her. They moved closer to each other as their kiss turned into a battle of dominance. They got up and closed the balcony door. He wanted her so badly but refrained himself. "Mina…" he groaned as she kissed his neck. He edged towards his bedroom ever so slightly.

"Kunzite!" she gasped as he lightly squeezed her breast. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. They moaned. They were about to enter the bedroom when the clock rang. They broke apart. It was eleven and Mina needed to get home.

"Remind me to get rid of the clock." Kunzite growled as Mina blushed.

"Kunzy, if _you_ drop me off at my place, Jed'll kill you." Mina said.

"Mina, I don't even plan to drop you off at the door."

"Then how do you expect me to go home?"

"You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He dropped her off via her balcony. "Good night Mina." He kissed her tenderly.

"Good night Kunzy." She smiled. It seemed like her luck was changing.

"Mina…I need to find a nickname for you. Something embarrassing." He grinned.

"One question…"

"Ask away."

"When do I move in?"

"Tomorrow. I'll come for you around one."

"Kay. Good night!" she kissed him on the cheek as she went to open the balcony door.

"If you think you can get away with a kiss like that, you're unfortunately mistaken." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then good night!" She whirled around, kissed him full on the mouth, walked in and shut the door.

"Nasty little vixen."

"I can still hear you."

"I know you can."

"So…one?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"See you then!"

He smiled.

Mina got to work on packing. If she was lucky, Kunzite could make it to pick her up before Jed was awake. She had a suitcase and a sleeping bag. She packed all her clothes in space bags-yes, she used them-and stuffed her photo frames and other miscellaneous items in her suitcase. Her photos were mainly with Serena, Darien, Nephrite, Lita, Zoisite, and Amy. There were some pictures of her with Jed and Raye, but she purposely left them behind. She didn't want to be reminded of her horrible time living with them.

She sat down for a while and thought. Tomorrow she'd be free. She'd never have to live with Jed and Raye ever again! She felt a little guilty for trying to get rid of Jed's interference in her life. After all it was because of Jed that Kunzite met Mina. Raye deserved to be out of her life and Mina vowed that sooner or later, she'd free Jed from Raye's grasp. It seemed to corrupt him. She wanted to keep Jed in her life because it was because of him that she met Kunzite in the first place.

"Yep." Mina sighed. "Those were the good days."

_Flashback_

_2 years ago._

_Mina and Jed had just gotten their place together. They managed to convince their parents that they were responsible enough to have their own place. Mina was freaking out about interior decorating the apartment while Jed focused on bragging to his buds about his place._

"_So I told my parents, 'Mom, Pops, I think I'm responsible to have my own place.' And they agreed. Then they wanted to get rid of Mina so they made me take her in." Jed said to Nephrite and Zoisite._

"_Really? Wow!" Nephrite exclaimed._

"_Neph, are you seriously falling for that? Jed, cut the crap. We ALL know that it was Mina's idea." Zoisite rolled his eyes._

"_Mina got to you?" Jed asked._

"_Yep. You were to slow." Zoisite nodded._

"_Darn it! That girl never lets me have my moment of glory." Jed scowled._

"_Maybe that's because you don't deserve a moment of glory." Zoisite reasoned._

"_Zoi?"_

"_Yes, Jed?"_

"_Shut it."_

"_Fine."_

"_Where's Kunzite anyway?"_

"_He went to pick up some books at the library."_

"_What on Earth for?"_

"_YOU told him to."_

"_Oh Yeah."_

_Mina was rushing from the library to her place. She was trying to brush up on interior decorating. On her way out, she bumped into a man with a strong chest. _

"_Hey, watch it-oh…erm…sorry." The man stuttered when Mina looked up at him._

"_I'm sorry." She smiled. "I should have been looking where I was going."_

"_No problem." Then he looked at the pile of books she was carrying. "You're gonna read all that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Doesn't it seem like a bit of heavy reading for you?"_

"_What are you trying to insinuate?"_

"_Nothing! I mean…sorry. I'm Kunzite."_

"_I've heard about you…"_

"_From where? Who are you?"_

"_Oh, you'll see."_

"_Um…ok?"_

"_Ciao." Mina rushed off, giggling. Sure she might've come off as a creeper, but now she knew that she'd have ammo against Kunzite when he'd come over to their place._

_Jed had told Mina that he wanted her to meet a friend of his. Mina hated Jed's taste in friends and would constantly scowl at Jed for letting them come over. Zoisite was fine. He was a gentleman. Neph was terrible. He was so gullible that if you told him that a frog was really a tree, he might believe it. Other friends that weren't included in the Shittenou were people like Danburite. He was supposedly second in command to Kunzite, she'd heard. Why was Kunzite so special that he had a second in command? She thought that Jed was second in command. Or was it that Danburite was fifth in command? Mina couldn't remember. Danburite seemed sweet. He was head over heels for her though. After one visit to their place, Jed had stopped inviting Danburite. He'd been gazing at. Mina for the entire visit! Mina tried to come up with an excuse. She could probably say that Kunzite had anger management problems or that he underestimated blondes. Back then, Jed actually cared about Mina's opinions. _

_Mina's phone rang. "Hello?"_

_It was Jed. "Hey, I want you to meet a friend of mine today."_

"_Sure. Who?"_

"_His name's Kunzite."_

_Mina smiled. "I'll be there."_

_It ended with Kunzite begging Mina not to let Jed know about how he behaved. Back then, people were scared of Jed. Mina smiled and agreed as long as Kunzite didn't enter their apartment. _

_End Flashback_

Boy have things changed…

Mina smiled. She missed when Jed was like that. He cared about her and didn't even know Raye. Then she thought of what was going to happen. Yes, things were going to change once again…this time, for the better.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Plz review! I'll probably have the next chapter done by the end of the week.**


	3. Of Bitches and Boys

I Don't own SM!!

**Sry i was a little late. I couldn't get to a computer.**

Chapter Three

Mina woke up fresh and relaxed. She took a shower, straightened her hair, and checked everything she'd packed…twice. By then, it was ten. Raye wouldn't be up now…which meant that Jed wouldn't be up either. Mina locked her door and turned on her laptop. She finished the last bit of her homework and was ready to move in with Kunzite. But she had to think…if Jed wasn't the boss of her anymore, then that meant that she could do whatever she wanted…unless Kunzite said no. She could intern after graduation! After all, it was her senior year in college. Five months to go! By the time she'd processed this, it was eleven thirty. She was so excited! She heard a thud and assumed that Jed was up. She could hear Raye coaxing him into staying in bed a little longer. Mina rolled her eyes. Wasn't _she _supposed to be the temptress? Not that she'd want to be labeled as that, but-

"C'mon baby…just a few more minutes?" Raye's muffled voice asked.

Mina tried to stop herself from barfing. The evil lovebirds, as she called them. She had a big breakfast and waited. It was now noon and she got dressed. "How long is this going to take?" she asked aloud. Unfortunately, she'd have to deal with Raye's bitchiness before she left.

Kunzite personally wanted to pick her up earlier. He was up at eleven and was trying to figure out what to do. It would take thirty minutes to get to her apartment so he'd have to leave a twelve thirty. He quickly ate his breakfast and red the paper. By the time he checked the weather, it was time to go.

"Mina! Open the door! I need to use the bathroom!" Raye screeched.

"No way." Mina replied. "Use Jed's."

"But I caaan't!" she whined.

"I'm not letting you in." Mina rolled her eyes. Raye sounded like a child.

"Mina! It's important!"

"Not happening."

"Minaaa!"

"Deal with it."

"Jed!!" She cried out.

"Go on…cry to your boyfriend. I don't give a damn. Wait till he finds out-"

"What's going on?" Jed asked.

"Mina's not letting me into her bathroom." Raye complained.

"Sweetie, use mine." Jed reasoned.

"I need to talk to her."

"Well she's not going to talk to you."

"Tell her to."

Was Jed really gonna fall for that? "Mina…let her in." Yes, he would.

"No way." Mina was going to stand her ground.

"Sorry hon." Jed said.

"That's all? That's all you'll do?" Raye was exasperated.

"Mina's stubborn."

"She's a bitch!!"

"Raye…just use my bathroom."

"NO! Now I can't use a bathroom. Are you happy now, Mina?"

"God…" She couldn't take it anymore. "Will you shut up?!"

"Jed!" Raye shouted.

"Raye…Jesus…Mina…let her in!" Jed yelled.

"Nope." Mina said.

"Mina!"

"Jed! She's a spoiled brat! The only reason why she wants to use my bathroom is to-"

The doorbell rang. She checked her watch.1:00. 'When I get a hold of Kunzite, I'm going to kiss him!' He couldn't have come at a better time. Mina thought. She could sense where Raye was standing…it was a once in a lifetime shot, but Mina'd make it.

"I'll get the door." Jed said.

Raye pouted. Mina heard the door click and Kunzite's voice. She swiftly unlocked the door and opened it…swinging it into Raye's face. Her eyes and nose would now have a bruise. "MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raye shrieked.

Mina pretended to be shocked. "I'm sorry." She stood there with a suitcase.

Kunzite stifled a laugh. He had to give Mina credit. The timing was amazing.

Jed ran over to Raye. "Let's go." Mina walked over to Kunzite and whispered. Kunzite nodded in understanding. As they turned to go, they were stopped by Jed's voice.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm moving out." Mina said boldly.

"And who decided that?" Jed asked angrily.

"I did."

"Well you can't."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And who exactly are you?"

"Your brother."

"You don't act like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a brother will first and foremost, take care of his younger sister. You haven't done that. You lavish Raye with gifts and there's no food in the house. You can't treat me like a slave and get away with it Jed."

"Ok, ok. Stay. I'll change." He was desperate to make her stay. His parents would kill him.

"It's too late for that."

"Why's Kunzite here?"

"She's moving in with me." Kunzite said.

"You slut!" Raye screeched.

"Kunz, how could you do this to me?" Jed asked.

"Think of it as a favor. She's moving in with someone who can take care of her, someone who knows her, and someone who she trusts." Kunzite reasoned.

"True, but how could you not tell me?"

"Jed, she's not happy here. She told me. She knows you'd try to stop her."

"Mina…."

"You've been a real ass to her."

"Mina, look at me."

Mina kept looking away until Kunzite whispered in her ear. "Let's go."

She nodded and they left the apartment.

They were in the hallway when Mina stopped. "I have to make my dramatic goodbye."

"I thought you did that when you shoved the door into her face." Kunzite was confused.

"That was the icing on the cake…I want my brother to know something about her." She ran back.

"Mina! Wait!" he ran after her.

Raye was on the floor clutching her face with Jed beside her when the door opened. "Mina?" Jed asked. "You changed your mind?" Kunzite breathed heavily as his face appeared in the doorway.

"No. I want you to know why Raye was being a bitch this morning." Mina's eyes glinted.

"No!" Raye shrieked.

"She wanted to use my bathroom to throw up."

"Why?" Jed asked.

"Because she's pregnant…and it's not yours." She remembered to add.

Jed glared daggers at Raye. "You slut!" he moved away from her as if she was a terrible disease.

"Jed! She's lying!" Raye yelled.

"Oh cut the crap Raye. Everyone knows that it's-" Mina began.

"Shut up!" Raye yelled.

Jed smacked her. "Do not tell my sister to shut up, you slut. I have more respect for her than I do you. Mina…whose is it?"

"It's Chad's." Mina smiled triumphantly.

"She's lying!" Raye yelled.

"Get out." Jed's tone was dangerous.

"Fine…let me get my things-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Raye jumped up and ran out the door.

"Wow Mina… I didn't think that your dramatic goodbye could get any better than slamming the door in her face, but boy was I wrong." Kunzite admired.

"Yup." Mina smiled.

"How'd you know that about her?"

"You don't want to know."

"Ok…then should we go home?"

"Let's go home." Mina said as she intertwined her fingers with Kunzite's.

"Ok." He smiled. "But remember….Raye won't leave you alone after this."

"I'll take my chances." She went so far as to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go home and drop off your stuff. Then we'll go out for lunch."

"Kay."

"Mina?"

"Hmm?" She perked up.

"I love you as much as salt loves pepper?"

She laughed. "Keep trying."

"I will."

"So…I guess we're housemates now."

"Loftmates."

"Is that a word?"

"Who cares?"

She laughed. "I wish we were friends like this before I moved into that apartment."

"Technically, we were."

"But you didn't come over."

"You threatened to tell your brother-"

"I did?" she teased. "I don't remember."

"Are you saying-?"

"You could've come over and I wouldn't have told my brother."

"Wow. So I lied to him."

"The great Kunzite is haunted by lies?"

"No, I would've come over to see _you_."

"Oh…sorry. If it makes you feel better, you have revenge. I'm moving in with you."

"Yeah…maybe I'll play a few pranks on you."

"That's the spirit."

"To think, the leaders of the Senshi and Shittenou are living together…"

"I guess it's good for high level meetings. We'll just need Serena and Darien."

"True."

"You know, Jed was pretty mad that you were first in command."

"I know. That's why I wanted to come over…maybe he wouldn't have hated me so much."

"He calls you his best friend. He definitely doesn't hate you."

"Now he does."

"Why?"

"His sexy sister's moving in with me and that's totally not going to make him mad." He said sarcastically. Mina blushed.

"I'm his sexy sister?"

"Well, you're his sister and you're…um…" he blushed.

"I'm what?"

Dare he say it? "Sexy."

"Really…"

"Yeah…don't you notice that guys are all over you?"

"So that's why…"

"Mina…that was cruel of you." He realized as he dropped her hand.

"What?"

"You made me say that you're sexy."

"So I'm not?" she teased.

"No…I mean, it's…argh. Mina…" he growled at her.

"Sorry." She apologized. "It's just that a guy's never told me that I'm good looking."

"Really?"

"Oh, they make it clear, they just gawk at me and I know what they want, but nobody's said that to me or about me."

"They probably say it behind your back." he said. 'As well as other things…' he thought.

"Danburite's a good example. He'll just gaze at me. I mean, yes, I'm flattered…in a creepy way, but if you're so obsessed with me, why don't you say it? Who knows? I might've considered going on a date if he'd ask me."

Kunzite was jealous. "He's obsessed with you?"

"Yeah, I get Neph to tell me what he says."

"And what does he say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to say it." She blushed.

Kunzite felt that pang of jealousy. He wanted to be the only one to make her cheeks turn red like that. "Oh, c'mon."

"Um…well…"

"Is that what Nephrite said?"

"Actually, yes. He said it would be awkward telling me, but I convinced him."

"Tell me."

"Danburite actually said some other things that were um…creepy."

"Well if you're not going to tell me what he said, can you tell me what he was talking about?"

"Sex…with me."

Kunzite refrained a growl. If anyone was sleeping with Mina, it was going to be him, he decided. Wow, where'd he get the authority to decide that? "Creepy guy."

"I know. He somehow has a hold of my cell number."

"About cell phones, I was wondering if you'd want your number changed."

"That'd be awesome."

"Ok. Remind me when we get home."

"I will." Silence.

" Mina?" He remembered how he'd heard her talking about turning down internships.

"Yeah?"

"You can do whatever you want."

"As in?"

"Take the internship offers that you get. I won't stop you like your brother."

"Really?"

"I won't deprive you of your dream…as long as I see the talent." He grinned. "Like designing something for me."

"Ok…I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

"Mina, was Jed really that bad?"

"Yeah…Raye poisoned his mind or something. You remember that day I got hit?"

He nodded.

"That's something he wouldn't ever do…I mean…he's not violent!"

"I believe you. I'm worried for Jed." He said.

"I think he needs alone time."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Really?"

"Jed works better when he's alone."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I can't believe I'm finally moving out!"

"And in with me!"

"Yeah…damn…I need to work hard."

"But I'll be there for you if you fall." He looked at her adoringly.

"Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He blushed.

"So…" Awkward silence. "Anything new?"

"Nope, you?"

"Um…I'm moving out? Does that count?"

"Sure." He laughed. "Let's grab a bite to eat. Kay?"

"Ok." She blushed as he took her hand.

**I know...fairly cheesy ending. I apologize. Plz Review! Check out my other stories 'Worth' and 'Drunk' review those too! ^_^ thanks for reading!**


	4. Seduction

I DON"T OWN SM!

Chapter Four

A month later…..

Mina and Kunzite developed a routine. They'd leave for the city together, Mina would spend time with Amy at the hospital while Kunzite worked, and Amy and Mina would leave for classes at their college, if they had any together. Kunzite didn't like the idea of Mina traveling alone. Now that Raye was out there, things would be much more difficult. Jed cleverly returned all the things that he'd bought for Raye and received a couple of thousand dollars. He occasionally tried to bribe Mina to come back, but she refused. Jed insisted that he at least see how they were living.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Kunzite asked. They were sitting on the couch.

"Um…well, he's afraid of you and I …you know…"

"As in…?"

"You know…"

"Sleeping together?"

"Yeah…so you need to keep the loft in the same condition he's always seen it, and add my stuff. We need a balance."

"Why?"

"So we look like we're keeping our individuality and not falling for each other."

"What if he thought we were?"

"Um…he'd kill you, or drag me out of here."

"And if he didn't mind?"

"We'd have to act like a couple." She thought. He secretly wanted that.

"Hmmm… how are we going to explain that you sleep on the air mattress?"

"He might not like that."

"I _told_ you to take the bed."

"It's _your_ bed. I'd feel bad."

"We can't share a bed unless we want to make him think that we're a couple."

"Hmm…I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"We pretend to be a couple…if I put on a happy face, he'll be convinced."

"So if you put on a sad face…"

"You'll be dead in a week tops."

"Bad idea then."

"We could pretend to be a couple while he's there."

"But he'd tell everyone."

"And we'd never hear the end of it." She sighed.

"But it solves our problem…balance and a couple." He mused. "Should we go for it?"

"Um…I guess."

"Great!"

"But you're going to have to work on you romance skills. Jed knows I'm like the hopeless romantic."

"You? Hopeless romantic?"

"For now…you've got to be Prince Charming."

"Oh great."

"I have a better idea!"

'Uh oh…'

"This old boyfriend of mine's coming back to town. The four of us could have dinner and Jed would know I was ok…you'll just have to master the death glare on my friend."

"What happened to me? I thought I was Prince Charming."

"Sorry Kunz, you're just not the right material." She tapped his nose.

"So…who's this guy friend of yours?"

"Yaten Kou."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

"The pop star?"

"Yeah."

"You know him?"

"Yeah…we were together in London."

"Sounds romantic." He said bitterly. He was so close to getting her to pretend that they were a couple. At least he'd have been able to kiss her on the cheek.

"He was…"she said dreamily.

"Are you sure he'd take you back…just like that?"

"I know he would…he wants to marry me."

"What?"

"We were going to get engaged…but I wanted to go to college first."

"Then why here?"

"I needed time to think. I wanted to be sure that I really wanted to be with him."

"Mina…using him…it's cruel."

"I didn't intend to use him…I want to get married to him."

"WHAT?!"

"Gotcha." She grinned.

"Mina…don't do that."

"Payback."

"For what?"

"When you scared me about not moving in."

"Jeez…I thought you meant it."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because Jed'll have another reason to kill me."

"True…Maybe I should go for it…"

"Mina…" he growled.

"Fine…I won't break his heart…if I did, I'd make it up to him in London."

Kunzite didn't like the sound of that. "Let's just stick with the 'Kunzite and Mina are a couple' plot. Kay?"

" Kay." She grumbled.

"Oh and Mina?"

"Hmm?"

"The first thing that made me fall in love with you was the way your eyes sparkled like the stars." He breathed.

"That was really good! You were almost convincing."

"Almost?"

"Yeah…you need to get the 'look'"

"Really…and how does this 'look' go?"

"The seductive look." She smiled in a sexy way.

"Oh boy…and _you_ plan to teach me it?"

"Yup!"

"Oh joy…"

"What do you mean 'Oh Joy'?"

"Exactly that."

"Your teacher is THE Goddess of Love. Consider yourself lucky."

"It's not like you've proven that you're the Goddess of Love."

"I'm Sailor V…Venus." she didn't want him to know that she was Sailor V.

"You hesitated there."

"Ugh…"

Kunzite smiled. If he was getting any action from her, he'd need to provoke her.

"I am!"

"Like you of all people can seduce. You're a klutz!"

"I think you're getting me confused with Serena."

"No I'm not."

"I am the Soldier of Love!"

"Prove it."

"How?"

This would be fun. "Seduce me."

"You? No way!"

"Scared?"

"Seducing you is no problem at all…I'm concerned about myself…no way am I sleeping with you."

"Aw Mina, that really hurt."

"I wanted it to."

"How are we going to pretend to be a couple when you can't even give me a coy look?"

"I can…I'm afraid of your reaction."

"Why?"

"You have a reputation, you know."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"And what _is_ my reputation?"

"Hold on…lemme think of a title….The Ice King….nope, though people do call you that. Um…The God…no the Lord of….of….sex. That's it! The Lord of Sex."

"I'm that good?"

"You're shallow."

"And you're annoying."

"Hmph!"

"The Goddess of Love can't seduce the Lord of Sex? Gasp!"

"Shut up!"

"Aww. She's too scared."

"I cherish my virginity."

"You're still a virgin? Ahahaha." He laughed.

"Stop…"she looked down.

"Shit…Mina, I didn't mean that."

"I….It's fine."

"I'm sorry."

"No really…it's fine." she looked away.

"Mina. Look at me." he turned her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

He kissed her softly. He didn't even know why. He brushed his lips against hers.

Her eyelids drooped until they finished.

"I want to have sex with someone who cares about me, and someone who I care about…I didn't want to seduce you because we might end up sleeping together." She confessed.

"I believe that part…not that you're the Goddess of Love."

"I can't seduce you."

"You know you _can_."

"But I don't want to have sex."

"We won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise…I need to get used to your coy looks if Jed wants to be convinced."

"But he'd be angrier if he thought we were sleeping together."

"He knows that you cherish your virginity and that you wouldn't give it to a fool."

"True…but seduce….what to you want me to do?"

"Just give me a coy look…nothing…physical."

"Oh thank God."

"I just want to make sure I don't go crazy if you give me a coy look."

"If I don't…then we don't need to do this."

"If you're giving coy looks to me, Jed'll be convinced that we're sleeping together and that you trust me."

"Ugh…"

"Not very seductive."

"But I don't give typical seductive looks ."

"Your unique ones…your pouts."

"My pouts are coy?"

"You never noticed?"

"No."

"You never stopped to think why guys at stores give you free stuff?"

"Nope."

"Wow Mina….Wow."

"What do you expect? I'm an innocent!"

"Really, Mina. I never knew that a girl your age could be so naïve!"

She pouted.

"Now there's the pout I was looking for."

"It's sexy?"

"Very." he whispered in her ear.

She shivered. "So all I have to do is pout at you?"

"Yup."

"Then why say that we're a couple? We could get away with playfulness."

"True." His plan was failing. She was too clever!

"Then why are we using this plot?"

"Tell you what…we'll playfully pout and not say anything. If he asks us if there's something between us, we'll just say we're dating."

"Works for me."

He sighed. He was supposed to get the better end of the deal.

She kissed his nose, sensing his frustration. She wondered why he was so upset.

He smiled at her. Of course, there were some perks to her plans. He stroked her back as he buried his nose in her hair.

Saturday swung by. Jed was coming over tonight! Mina had to go to work, and Kunzite did too. Thank God nobody knew that they had moved in with each other. Zoisite was suspicious, but kept his mouth shut. Mina had a six hour shift at the video game store and then she'd go for another six hour shift at the Crown.

They both were walking out the door. "Did you lock it?" Kunzite asked.

"Yeah…do you have your keys?" She asked.

"Yup. Have a great day." He kissed her forehead

"You too." She murmured.

They were walking in different directions. Kunzite kissed her softly on the lips and they parted. They had chemistry…the only thing was that they had to hide it. Mina walked over to the game store and stared in horror. On the glass walls, graffiti was sprayed saying, MINA WAS HERE. One word popped into her mind. Raye. She took at her new cellphone ( a birthday gift from Kunzite) and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Mina? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Raye…." Mina began.

"What?"

"I know it's her…she spray painted the video game store."

"What does the graffiti say?"

"Mina was here."

"Fuck."

"I thought she'd lay low for a while."

"Well she didn't."

"What do I do?"

"Call your boss. Maybe he'll understand."

"He'll fire me."

"Tell him Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Mina could hear the sound of the train. "Bye! Have a great day at work."

"You too." He murmured before hanging up.

Mina called her boss, Andrew. He picked up after a few rings. "Yeah, Yeah. I know I'm late-" he started ranting.

"There's graffiti on the store." She said.

"What?"

"Come to the store…now."

Two hours and a long explanation later…

"Mina…I believe you. You're like my younger sister and all, but why did this happen?" Andrew asked.

"I have a gut feeling that it's my brother's ex-girlfriend." Mina twiddled her fingers.

"Why would she be after you?"

"Well...I did break them up. Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah. You ripped her a new one."

"I can't believe she's going to take it this far."

"I can get the graffiti off…but we'll need to catch her in the act."

"Cameras."

"Tiny ones."

"I have a friend who makes them. Maybe she'll discount them for me."

"That's what we're going to do."

"I see her at college."

"Act normal around her."

"I'm afraid that she'll sabotage me at the Crown."

"Don't mention it to her. We'll catch her…if it really is her."

"If?"

"You have no proof."

"Wait till I get those cameras…then you'll have your proof." She muttered as she continued her shift.

**Sry for another bad ending. FYI, Mina's birthday was after they moved in...i might put that as an extra or a flashback . Read and Review! Check my other stories out too! ^_^**


	5. I know you want me

**I don't own SM.**

**Thanks for all your helpful reviews!**

Chapter Five

Mina and Kunzite were panicking. Jed was going to be at their place in a half an hour.

"So…..what's the plan?" she asked.

Kunzite sighed. "Mina, I told you seven times. We won't say anything. Small talk, movie, and then he goes home. Then everything's back to normal."

"Gotcha." She nodded. She was nervous. A, Raye was going to get her fired soon, B, her brother was coming over, C, she might want to be with Kunzite, and D, Yaten called her. She didn't tell Kunzite that. There were few kisses between them, but he was pretty possessive of her. If Yaten came back and took her away, Kunzite might overreact. Mina sighed. She pushed her boy problems aside. If she ended up with anyone, she'd need to make sure that her brother was ok with it. "But what do we say about the sleeping arrangement?"

"Shit….forgot that bit."

"Um…we alternate?"

"How?"

"I get the air mattress on one day, they day after, I get the bed."

"We'll try to pull it off."

"The gravy for the meatloaf is taking so long to cook!" Mina scowled. She was cooking dinner and making dessert for her brother.

"How long have you cooked it?"

"A few minutes."

"Mina…"

"It should be done before he comes back."

He sighed as he held his heads in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine….you?"

"Um…sure!" she perked up, eager to hide the fact that Yaten was back.

"You sure? I mean Raye _did _try to get you fired…in a way."

"Don't worry….I'll get some dirt on her and get her arrested and…." She trailed off.

"Hold up…if you provoke her, she'll continue trying to defame you."

"Right…" Mina hadn't mentioned that she was actually thinking about leaving with Yaten.

"You seem like you're…."

"I'm what?"

"I don't know how to explain it…you're different."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Neutral…you're hiding something from me."

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"I don't know, so fess up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned away and began to wash the only dish in the sink. Damn…if she only had more dishes so she could avoid Kunzite's confrontation.

"Mina…" she felt arms envelop her waist as she gasped, nearly dropping the plate. Kunzite rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't do that. You scared me." she put the plate away.

"Mina…."his grip on her waist grew tighter.

"Kunzite!" she squealed.

"Mina, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me…really. I'm fine."

" Mina…."

"Really Kunzite, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure. Now get your hands off me you big buffoon!" she giggled.

Kunzite grinned. That was the Mina he knew. "I don't feel like it." He teased.

"My brother could walk through the door any minute!"

"Don't care." He nuzzled her neck.

"Kunzite-" she turned to face him when he was about to talk. Their lips met accidentally. The next thing she knew, she was being pressed up against the counter. His member pushed towards her center ever so slightly. Mina gasped and Kunzite slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned. Her hands were buried in his hair while his hands were around her hips. He desperately wanted to pull her into the bedroom now, but Jed was coming over.

The doorbell rang.

Mina broke away from him as they went to fix their clothes. Mina, however, was flushed.

"I can't see Jed like this." She looked at how her clothes were wrinkled.

"I'll cover for you." Kunzite reassured her.

"And how will you do that?"

"Well I won't be able to help you unless you go back and change."

She grumbled as she stomped off.

He sighed as he went for the door. How could he face his best friend when he'd kissed Mina? He opened the door.

Jed stood outside anxiously. "Where's Mina?"

"Oh you know girls…they take forever to get ready… 'Oh my God! My Makeup's running! I have to do it all over again!'" he mimicked. He knew Mina would get back at him.

"Are you two sharing a bathroom?"

"No. She has her own."

"Good."

"Hey guys, I'm back." Mina walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Jed hugged Mina.

"Great, you?"

"Lonely."

"Aww."

"Come back soon?"

" I don't know. I like living by myself."

Kunzite cleared his throat.

Mina rolled her eyes. "The grouch isn't that bad."

Jed laughed. Mina hoped that they could convince him.

They sat down, waiting for dinner. Mina was babbling animatedly while Jed was listening. Kunzite was nodding, but otherwise, kept quiet.

They sat together, watching a movie. Mina sat between Jed and Kunzite. She felt Kunzite squeeze her waist ever so slightly. She glared at him. It was a comedy movie, but Mina and Kunzite weren't paying any attention to it. They were anxious to have Jed leave. For some reason, their desire for each other spiked. Kunzite longed to kiss her and hold her, and maybe…

"Dinner's ready!" Mina called from the kitchen…wow, how'd she get over there so fast?

"Coming." Jed said.

They grabbed their plates and settled on the couch. As Mina relaxed, the neckline of her shirt sagged down a little…dipping down to her breasts. Kunzite held in a groan. Mina noticed. She leaned against Jed, her legs brushing against Kunzite's arm. He glared at her, eyes full of lust. She haughtily looked away. Oh, she would pay…he would make her pay.

Mina didn't know what had come over her…she _knew_ that Kunzite would make her pay. But she wanted his attention _now_. "I left my phone in Kunzite's bedroom. I'll be right back." She told Jed. She winked at Kunzite.

"Mina…don't go looking through my stuff!" Kunzite understood. "It's really messy in there." He got up after her.

Jed was too focused on the movie.

Kunzite shut the door behind him as he walked into his bedroom. He gripped her waist and went for her neck. "Nasty little vixen." He breathed as he bit the back of her neck brutally. She hissed. "You wanted this…remember?"

"You don't play fair." She whispered.

"Me? If Jed hadn't been there, I would've mauled you on the couch!" he attempted to take her shirt off.

"No…we can't actually do it here…..not now."

"Mina, I can't hold it. I need you…now."

"Jed'll-"

"To hell with Jed!" he pushed her onto the bed.

"Wait…for a few hours….I promise…I'll make it worth your while." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Mina…"he laid on top of her.

"We've been here for too long."

"Mina…."

"I'll go out first…you should come out five minutes later. She straightened her shirt.

"Mina…"

"Ok…that's what we should do."

"Mina!" He hissed.

"What?"

"Will you listen to me?"

"Yes?"

"Don't pull away from me after tonight…cause we can't go back after we…"

"I know." She breathed.

He pushed her down on the bed for one last passionate kiss. "I'm expecting you here right after he leaves."

"Mhmm." She kissed his neck.

"Now we better go before one of us gets too many ideas." He tapped her nose.

"You mean before _you_ get any ideas, right?"

"What do you think?"

"Get off me."

"Are you sure you really want that?"

"Yes…please." Her voice rasped.

"Really?" he grinded himself into her.

"Don't you dare…."

"I'm the one in power here."

"Kunzite…"

"Fine." He reluctantly pulled himself off her to straighten his shirt.

Mina figured that she looked appropriate enough to walk out.

"Hey, what took you so long? I heard rustling." Jed said.

"I was doing fine until the grouch came…he keeps everything in piles of stuff."

"And what happened?"

"He walked into me."

"More like you walked into me." Kunzite sat down on the couch next to her.

"You were the one who…"

And there began an argument. Mina and Kunzite sounded so passionate about the fact that they did or didn't walk into each other. Jed rolled his eyes. What he didn't know was what Mina and Kunzite were planning to do after he left. Honestly, he liked it better when he was watching the movie…nice and quiet. He didn't hear a thud from Kunzite's bedroom. The piles of things had probably broken the fall. All he'd heard was angry voices, which were now amplified because they were yelling at each other right next to him.

"Guys, cut it out." Jed warned.

Mina pouted.

Jed glared at her, and then looked away.

Kunzite was gazing at Mina.

Mina winked at Kunzite.

Oddly, the air smelt like apples….

"Mina…did you take out the dessert?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm on it." Mina dashed off. She opened the oven and took out the delicious, mouthwatering pie that lay within. "Dessert!"

By now, the movie was over. The three were sitting at the dining table happily discussing what was going on in their lives. Jed would often look around at the decorations while Mina gave Kunzite a coy look. He would sometimes reach under the table to grab her leg, making her jump up sometimes. She replied that she was getting chills up her spine.

"I got a promotion." Jed announced.

"Me too." Kunzite added.

Mina sighed. "Not me."

"It'll be ok Mina…once you'll graduate, you'll get an awesome job." Jed assured her.

"Did you sell Raye's jewelry?" Mina asked.

"Yup. Made quite a bit of money."

"Nice." Kunzite nodded.

"Well Jed, work isn't going too well for me." Mina said.

"What do you mean?"

"Raye's going to get revenge on me. She's started."

"What did she do?" Jed tensed up.

"Graphitized the video game store's windows with 'Mina was here.'"

"Shit…"

"I can't believe it. I honestly thought I'd be doing her a favor…she obviously likes being with Chad. She's pregnant with his baby!"

"I think she used you Jed." Kunzite said.

"What?" Jed looked at Kunzite curiously.

"Well, you do make a lot of money…Raye probably loved the baby so much that if she passed it off as yours, she would've been able to provide for it."

"You have a point…Mina, how'd you know?"

"Erm…she talks about how amazing sex is with Chad to Lita…" Mina blushed.

"You overheard?"

"No….well, Raye tells Lita this all the time that Lita'll complain to us about it."

"Oh…."

"I'm really sorry Jed."

"She was a harlot anyway…" Kunzite mumbled. "She came over to my place once when you two broke up and begged me to sleep with her." he said nonchalantly….then he perked up…"Oh, Sorry, man."

Jed clenched his fists. "What'd you say?"

"I told her to wait….took a camera….took some cold water…dumped the cold water on her….then took a picture of her makeup running and posted it on facebook."

Mina couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "Good one." She clutched her chest.

Jed grinned. "I knew you were my best friend for a reason."

"Yup." Kunzite nodded.

"Is it still on facebook?" Jed asked.

"Yeah…she untagged herself though." Kunzite said. "She was pretty infuriated. After all, she _was_ drunk, you know."

"Of course." Jed sighed. "Don't worry Mina. We'll get her."

"And find more embarrassing pictures of her." Kunzite assured Jed… "Maternity jail suit…I can see it now….Never become a harlot. People will end up hating you and you'll end up in jail."

Mina laughed softly. Kunzite was random. "Where'd you come up with that? It makes no sense!"

"That was the point."

"Or was it? It seemed to me that you wanted to be serious."

"Well, you know me…I'm never serious."

Jed couldn't believe his eyes. Mina and Kunzite were fights minutes ago, and now they were laughing together? Weird…. he nodded his head. They were in a good mood tonight. That was….until the doorbell rang.

The mistake was that Mina went to get it. "Don't bother getting up guys…I'll get it." She said cheerily.

"Ok." Kunzite replied. He was talking to Jed about a case he had a few weeks ago.

Mina's smile fell from her face when she opened the door. "No…this can't be happening to me….this isn't real…" she looked around the room frantically but couldn't avoid what was in front of her eyes…

"Mina…are you okay??" Kunzite saw her face pale…but she wasn't looking at him…she was looking at the doorway, and his voice was lost to her...

**Yeah, i know...cheesy ending...Constructive criticism is welcome!! Please review! Guess what Mina saw?? Not a BIG lifhanger...but good enough...need ideas...suggestions welcome!**


	6. An old friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!!**

**the long awaited chapter!!!!!! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!!!! Enjoy!!!!!**

Chapter Six

"_Mina…are you okay??" Kunzite saw her face pale…but she wasn't looking at him…she was looking at the doorway, and his voice was lost to her…_

Mina stared through the doorway. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" the person asked.

Jed perked up…her knew that voice really well. "Mina….please tell me that isn't-"

"Yaten Kou." Yaten walked through the door.

Kunzite was shocked…Mina had been telling the truth.

"Mina…I've missed you so much!" Yaten embraced her.

"You weren't supposed to be here for another year." Mina said.

"Is that they way to greet you fiancé?"

"FIANCE???" Jed and Kunzite asked at the same time.

"Oh, hey Jed. Haven't seen you for a long time." Yaten said.

"Yeah…" Jed muttered.

"Fiancé?" Kunzite asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Yaten asked Mina.

"Yaten, I told you I needed some space…it was so I could get a taste of living on my own…I don't even know whether I want to be married yet!" Mina walked over to the counter.

"Mina…I can't wait anymore…I missed you so much. I cried whenever we threw a concert around you birthday or Valentines Day because I missed being with you." He crossed over to her and embraced her from behind…much like Kunzite had done hours ago.

Mina hung her head. "Yaten…I don't know if I want to get married now."

"Then we'll get married a bit later…I just want to make sure we _are_ getting married."

"I don't know…"

"Please Mina."

"How'd you find me?"

"I kept a tracker on your old phone…you apparently got a new one."

"Yeah I did. I can't believe that you'd do that to me!"

"I love you."

"I can't believe that you would sink so low as to-"

"I love you."

"You are the most insensitive, inconsiderate jerk I've ever met!"

He spun her around and kissed her full on the mouth. She squealed and Jed's fork clanked onto his plate. Mina tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. Kunzite was mad….pissed. It was supposed to be _his_ night. Things were supposed to go _his_ way…he'd finally have Mina. But that Yaten had to come up now and ruin everything.

"That's my girlfriend." Kunzite didn't know that he'd taken steps toward the kissing pair.

Jed glared at Kunzite…was he speaking to protect Mina, or was he telling the truth?

Yaten broke away from Mina for a second to glare at Kunzite. Mina smacked Yaten. Yaten turned to her. "Love…why'd you do that?"

"It's over…it has been for a while. I left to get away from you." Mina said. Yaten still held her waist.

"Honey, do you really mean that?" Yaten asked seriously.

"Please don't call me that!"

"Mina, sweetheart, I want to be with you."

"I'm her boyfriend." Kunzite cut in.

"Oh really?" Yaten smirked.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do." Both had their fists at their sides.

Mina could practically smell the testosterone in the air. Before Kunzite could throw a punch, Mina stood in front of him. "Don't… he has bodyguards." She whispered.

Kunzite growled.

"We need to handle this in a civil manner." She whispered.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Yaten asked.

"I-I lost your number." Mina said, whirling to face Yaten.

"Bullshit. You'd never delete my number."

"Just go away…_please_ Yaten."

"Why him? Why not me?" Yaten almost said sadly.

"Because he was there for me."

"And I wasn't?"

"You couldn't be there for me when I needed you most."

"I'm a pop star! What do you expect?"

"Yaten…I can't deal with this now…just leave."

"Mina…I love you."

"Yaten…please."

"I need you…Seiya misses you and Taiki can't stop talking about how beautiful your voice is…and me….I can't live without your bubbly personality being a part of my daily life. I love your cheerfulness and your clumsiness makes you adorable and your voice…oh god…you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."

"Please…don't." she looked down…her face in pain.

"Mina…come back _home_."

"Please don't-"

"You, me, Taiki, Seiya, Katarina, and Alan…we could be a family again."

"Katarina and Alan…"

"They miss you terribly."

"They were-"

"Your first best friends, no?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Are they okay?"

"Yes. They want you to come back…you can model again."

"Yaten…I can't."

"Wait till college ends…then you'll come back."

"No I won't."

"Why?"

"I like Tokyo."

"You love London…remember all the fun times we shared there?"

Mina blushed as Kunzite stiffened. "Yes, I remember."

"Then please come back! We miss you!"

"I want to stay here."

"Mina…" he stroked her face. She didn't flinch.

"You should go."

"I won't go unless you're with me."

"I'm not leaving Tokyo."

"Neither am I."

"Yaten..."

"Mina…"

"Go back to London."

"I'm not leaving without you."

She sighed…Yaten was so persistent. She turned to him and merely said, "Then we'll have to arrange something…" she sighed.

"I have a concert in a few weeks in Tokyo." Yaten had his palm to his eye.

"Your point?" Mina asked irritably.

"I want you to go." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yaten, I-"

"You can bring the whole gang. I don't care…I just want you to be there.'

"Yaten…"

"Alan and Katarina are expexcting…" Yaten had pulled the gossip card.

"No way…" Mina's eyed opened wide. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." He grinned. "They want you to be there for the baby shower."

Mina pondered over what he'd said. "Nice try…I'm not a dumb blonde…I'm not falling for it."

"Here's the invitation." Yaten pressed and envelope into her hand.

"Dear Mina…" she read.

_Dear Mina,  
Yaten told us he was going to visit you in Tokyo. Well, guess what?! Katarina's pregnant! I'm going to be a father! I'm super excited, but I feel guilty about it too. I never told Katarina that we were…I thought it would be too awkward. You might've told her, but I don't know. When she told me, all I could think about was how you'd react, and then I realized. I never apologized to you in the first place. I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen, but I can't lie to you and say I don't like how things are. I know you were definitely mad when you saw Katarina and me together. I was committed to you and what I did was wrong. But I'm eternally grateful to the fact you let me and Katarina be together. I know it was hard, and I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm so sorry I couldn't prove myself to you. But I know that thre's someone out there for you…whether it be Ace, or Yaten, or someone else. Thank you Mina. And I know it was hard to make the choice to move to Tokyo and it made me feel worse that I pushed you towards that decision. I still love you Mina. And to make it up to you, I want you to be our baby's godmother. We want you to move in with us again. It'll be just like old times. Come to London again! You can be a model, just like you've always wanted to be when you were little! The baby shower's on Christmas Day! Hope to see you there…and if you decide not to come… Katarina'll be VERY upset and when she's having cravings, that's going to be double the torture. Come home…to us._

_Love, Now and Forever,_

_Alan_

Mina had nearly cried. She desperately wanted to say that she'd forgiven him, but honestly, she couldn't because she hadn't. It was wrong that Katarina'd stolen her boyfriend, but how could she say no when Alan was asking her like this? She wanted to come up with any old excuse, but Alan would see right through it. Didn't Alan know how she felt? And bringing up Ace in that letter didn't help either. All those memories she'd tried to blot out were coming back to her again. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't…not with three guys right there. If it was Jed, it would be okay, but Kunzite was there as well as Yaten.

"Will you come back?" Yaten asked. "For them?"

It wasn't fair. Yaten was using _them_ as an excuse to make her go. She couldn't see Alan again. She hadn't gotten over it yet. She'd put on a fake mask and say she'd moved on, but in reality, he'd hurt her too much. Other guys rejected her. Alan dragged it out until he'd decided that he'd fallen in love with Katarina without telling Mina. Mina felt that she would've understood then…after all, she was the Goddess of Love.

"Did you tell them to write this?" she spoke lowly.

"Pardon?"

"Did you tell them to write all this…junk?"

"Mina…"

"I never, ever want to see their faces again, and you're inviting me to go to _their_ baby shower?"

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong!"

"Mina! Calm down! I thought you were over this!"

"It appears that she won't be going back with you." Jed said coolly.

"Mina, be reasonable. They want to see you again."

"I don't give a shit."

"Mina…grow up, will you?"

"I fucking have! Do you know what I've had to go through? My whole life…being deceived by people. People pretending to care, when they just want one night. I'm so sick of it! Yaten, do you know where I went the night before I left for Tokyo? You don't, do you…" Mina wason the verge of tears.

"You were at home…"

"You're wrong." Jed cut in.

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong. She wasn't at home. Alan said that to cover it up." Mina couldn't handle it anymore. She ran into Kunzite's bedroom and locked the door. Kunzite was about to go after her, when Jed held him back and said, "I think you both should know this."

"I know Mina, she was probably at home." Yaten said.

"I'm her brother. I would know her best."

"Sure." Yaten snorted.

"Shut up." Kunzite hissed. "It's bad enough you made her cry."

"She'll deal with it…"

"And you claim to be in love with her."

"I am!"

"You don't show it. You treat her like shit!"

Yaten snorted. The bastard.

Jed cleared his throat. "Mina was on the bridge the night before she left London." Jed flashed Yaten a 'you _know_ where it is' look. "They broke it off the day before. Yaten was busy trying to hit on Mina a few hours before she walked on the bridge. I walked home to find my gun missing and a suicide note on her bed."

"Proof?" Yaten snorted.

"Here." Jed took out a paper worn out with ink smudges along the sides.

_Dear Jed,_

_I love you a lot, and I know we're supposed to be leaving tomorrow…Alan just hurt me a lot…at least he didn't screw Katarina behind my back if I moved to Tokyo. Every guy's such a letdown…Alan's and idiot…Yaten's pretty nice. Really sweet…adorable and has an AMAZING voice. But it's not enough for me, and after Alan, I have a gut feeling that Ace was right…jeez, I can't believe that I actually fell for an enemy, but knowing someone as idiotic as me, it sounds believable…I'm heading out for a walk. I took your gun…I have a few plans with it…I'll be out on the bridge if I forget curfew…_

_Love,_

_Mina_

"What happened to her after?" Kunzite asked.

"I actually didn't know it was a suicide note. I wanted to check on her, so I headed out for the bridge and saw her crying, putting the gun to her forehead, sobbing, then trying to pull the trigger. She nearly pulled it when she saw me…I had to disarm her…and it was not easy." Jed said. "Yaten, do you honestly think she'll go to a baby shower of the person she hates the most in this world?"

"Shit." Yaten said. "How could you not know that when she said she 'had a few plans with her gun' she-"

"I thought she was gonna shoot Alan!"

"And that was okay with you?"

"Yes! The little bastard deserves to die!"

Kunzite walked over to his room and quietly knocked on the door. He could hear sniffling, and then a muffled voice saying, "Who is it?"

"Me." Kunzite said.

"Oh, um…hold on for a sec." and then she opened the door. Yaten and Jed were still bickering. "What do you want?" her eyes were bloodshot.

"Can I come in?"

"I'd prefer-"

"Never mind, it's fine." He whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kunzite knew she was lying. "Wait until they leave…then we'll talk." He hissed.

She nodded and closed the door. Kunzite sighed as he walked back towards the two bickering males.

"Yaten, I think you should leave now…Mina's already upset and you being here makes it worse." Kunzite growled.

"How would you know what's best for her?" Yaten snarled.

"I'm her boyfriend. I know her better than you."

"No you don't."

"Wanna bet?" Kunite smirked.

"Fine…I'll leave, but you'll be seeing me soon."

"I dread the day I ever see a Kou again." Kunzite sighed.

"Mina doesn't." Yaten smirked.

"Seiya and Taiki don't count."

"Oh but I believe that they do."

Kunzite growled. "Get out!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." And with that, Yaten left.

"Is he gone?" Mina opened the door.

"Yeah…he's gone." Kunzite sighed.

Mina was suddenly in Kunzite's arms, leaning against his chest, just staring out into the night sky. "I don't want to see him again."

"And you don't have to." Kunzite brushed her hair away from her face.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime." He grinned.

"I guess I should go." Jed grabbed his jacket and keys. "Love you Mina."

"Love you too." Mina sighed.

"Bye Kunz." Jed opened the door.

Mina felt Kunzite's chest rumble as he called out "Bye!"

Jed left the loft and locked the door.

"Mina, you need to go to sleep." Kunzite murmured. They'd already changed and her sitting on the balcony, stargazing.

She merely nodded.

"You like the view?"

She smiled slowly.

"Then come with me."

She looked at him with confusion written in her eyes. Then Kunzite picked her up, carried her bridal style into his bedroom, opened the curtains, and dumped her on the bed. She couldn't help but giggle. When she saw the view, she gasped. It was amazing. "Kunzite…it's amazing."

"Now let's go to sleep…"

"My bed's in the-"

"We're adults Mina. We should be able to share the same bed. She nodded as he turned off the lights and the both got under the covers. She was so exhausted and almost missed Kunzite's arms sliding over her stomach and holding her. She smiled, knowing that she was safe.

**yeah, corny, but please review!!!!! Constructive criticism is welcome, and tell me in your review whether i should have Mina go to Yaten's concert ^_^ Review!!!!!!!!!! SEnd me a private message if you want.**


	7. A Shitty Day

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own SM...bleh

**Sorry for not writing in a while. I lost Microsoft word on my laptop and couldn't update. This chap is bound to be crappy cuz i haven't written in months. please don't kill me!!!!**

Chapter Seven

Mina was up earlier than Kunzite was. She was cooking breakfast when he sauntered into the kitchen. "Mmm…scrambled eggs." He wrapped his arms around her.

She playfully wacked him with a spatula. "Want to try some?"

"Hell yeah."

She managed to pick up a tiny bit of egg on the fork at her side and fed it to him.

"This is amazing."

"This is nothing…you've gotta eat at the Crown. Andrew makes divine deli sandwiches."

"What do you do?"

"I wait tables and cook if Andrew needs my help."

"I definitely need to stop by soon."

"Are you free today?"

"I get out from work at five."

"Perfect!" She clasped her hands together, her eyes lighting up. "My shift ends at six, so I'll make you dinner there!"

"That works." He smiled. "Can I eat some now?" He pointed to the scrambled eggs on the frying pan. "I'm starved."

She laughed. "Help yourself."

"I will." And with that, he snatched the frying pan away from her and pecked her on the cheek, walking towards the table.

"Hey!" She ran after him.

He held the pan above her reach, challenging her to try and take it away from him.

"C'mon, I made them!"

He still held them out of reach.

After a while, she decided to stand with her arms folded across her chest and pout.

He faltered. "Here you go." He handed her the frying pan. Then he whispered in her ear, "You know I can't resist when you pout."

Her cheeks turned pink and he laughed. She wacked him with her spatula.

"Ow…hey."

"C'mon, you're going to be late for work."

"I know, I know, can't you let a guy eat?"

"Keep in mind that I'm cooking you dinner tonight." She scowled.

"I'm not going to be able to wait till dinner to eat!"

She sighed. "C'mon, we both need to get to work."

"Alright." He grabbed a plastic container and shoved the scrambled eggs inside. "We're taking my car."

"Kay." She put her jacket on and gave Kunzite his.

~*~*~*~*

Kunzite pulled to a stop at the Video Game Store where Mina worked. "Have a good day." He kissed her on the cheek.

"See you at The Crown!" she waved as she got out of the car.

He smiled and waved. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a shitty day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Drew." She went to out her stuff in the back room. "You got the windows cleaned."

"Yeah." Andrew grinned sheepishly. "Why would Raye do that to you?"

"Cause she's a whore whose been fucking someone else behind my brother's back!"

"Calm down, I didn't mean to-"

"I know…I'm just pissed."

"Maybe things will lighten up at The Crown."

"Speaking of which, I have a friend who wants to check out the place after work….do you mind if…"

"No, go ahead…who is it?"

"My roommate."

"Jed?"

"No, I moved out from that hellhole."

"Then who?"

"A friend."

"Is it a _guy_ friend?"

"Yes." Her cheeks turned pink.

"Gasp. What does Jed have to say about that?"

"Nothing, he has no say in it."

"Really?"

"I'm staying with his best friend."

"Kunz?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…knock him out tonight."

She blushed.

"Your cooking is amazing, speaking of which, we're probably going to have a rush today so you might have to help me cook."

"No prob."

"Thanks babe."

"Anytime." She giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kunzite was in a meeting. He hated them, absolutely despised them. There was no point to them and nothing good that came from them. Meetings were time consuming and allowed his mind to wander to a certain blonde, with mile long legs and silky hair. He internally groaned. He couldn't think of her like that. She was his best friend's sister for god's sake! But those eyes, and figure, and lips…Hers tasted like fresh strawberries…

"Don't you agree Kunzite?" Someone asked, momentarily stopping his fantasies.

"Yeah." He perked up. He _needed _to pay attention. He could daydream about her later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Six hours later….

Mina wiped the sweat off her brow. Andrew had been right. There was a huge rush. Mina had to call Lita to help Andrew with the cooking while she waited tables.

"May I take your order sir?" Mina asked, flipping her notepad to a new page.

"How much will a 20 get me?" The customer asked, shielding his face.

"You could get three large sandwiches and large drinks." Mina said automatically.

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

Then it dawned on Mina. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Is it working?"

"Pervert. Get out of here."

"I'm a customer, I _can_ stay here." He challenged. "So, about my offer…"

At that moment, Kunzite walked through the doors to see Mina's face. It had a sour edge to it that he'd never seen.

"Forget about it." And with that, Mina headed behind the counter.

Kunzite could vaguely see her yelling and having Lita and Andrew comfort her. Lita put a hand on her shoulder and had a murderous look on her face. It was then that Kunzite decided to head for the kitchen to see what was going on.

"I want him out!" Mina cried out.

"Me?" Kunzite asked, unsure.

"K-Kunz!" Mina whirled around. "I thought you were coming later!"

"I got out early."

"We're in the middle of a rush, so…"

"I'll wait…what happened out there?"

"Nothing." Mina said. "Lita? Could you wait tables for a while?"

Lita nodded sympathetically and whispered something roughly into Mina's ear. Mina nodded.

"Mina, I need you to make a few sandwiches for me." Andrew said.

"That's fine, I don't mind." Mina replied.

"Need any help?" Kunzite offered.

"I can't pay you-" Andrew began.

"That's fine with me. What do you need me to do?"

"Wash dishes and get ingredients out. Mina's pretty good with that, so you're not going to have too much work."

"Okay."

Lita was waiting tables and ignored the man who Mina'd said had hit on her. Lita gave him icy stares as she passed by him. He didn't seem to mind. He simply waited with a smirk on his face. Lita was a very fast waitress, and with the extra help, the entire restaurant, except for one person, was clear. The single person remaining was unfortunately the one who'd hit on Mina.

"Drew, can't we kick him out?" Mina pleaded.

"I'm going to try. Lita? A little backup here?" Andrew called out.

"Count me in." Lita cracked her knuckles. "Can I knock him out?"

"I think there's a law against that."

"We can dump his body in a dumpster."

"Lita…"

"Or we could poison him…"

"Lita, I-"

"Maybe we could teleport him somewhere else…"

"Lita, you're getting a little too carried away."

"Ugh fine. I'll settle for kicking him out."

"Why are you guys doing this again?" Kunzite asked.

"For Mina." Andrew replied.

Kunzite stood behind the counter with Mina and watched Lita and Andrew walk out front.

"Sir, we're closing, you need to leave." Andrew tried the direct approach.

"I'm waiting for your other waitress." The customer coolly replied.

"She's busy at the moment." Andrew replied.

"I'll wait."

"No you won't! Get out!" Lita yelled.

"I don't think so."

"I can have you charged for sexual harassment." Andrew spoke lowly.

"Try me."

"Get the fuck out right now or I'm going to-" Lita lunged for him but Andrew restrained her.

The customer snickered.

"I advise you to leave before she," Andrew gestured to Lita, "finds a way to kill you."

"Fine. I'll leave." The customer said after a long stare down with Lita.

"You're fucking screwed if I see you here again." Lita warned.

"I think he's going to stalk this place for a while." Mina sighed.

"Let's focus on that on another day. You need to eat." Kunzite told Mina.

"I'm really not that-"

"You need to eat."

"Kunz, I-"

"No, Mina, I'm not going to tell you again, you are going to eat tonight."

"Okay, okay, I will." She gave up.

Andrew was cleaning the kitchen and Lita went home when Mina was making dinner for her and Kunzite. Mina was muttering to Andrew and he silently nodded to whatever she was saying. Mina managed to make some shrimp scampi with some pasta.

"This is delicious." Kunzite marveled.

"Thanks." Mina smiled.

"No, really, I haven't tasted anything this good since…ever."

"I thought I made breakfast pretty well."

"You did…so I guess I haven't tasted anything good since this morning."

"That's the line I was looking for." She laughed.

"I love you as much as the numbers of stars in the night sky."

She turned pink. "Good one. You're getting better."

"Let's go home shall we?"

She nodded. That'd be good right now. She picked up the plates and carried them over to Andrew. "You need help?"

"Nah. You kids have fun." He waved them off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kunzite didn't have to ask any questions. He'd figured that someone tried to hit on her.

Mina was about to crawl onto her air mattress when Kunzite told her to take the bed.

"Kunz…this is the second day in a row, I couldn't-" Mina protested.

"I'm not giving you an option. You've had a hard day, and I want you to sleep well." Kunzite said.

"Kunz, You know-"

Kunzite pressed a finger to her lips. "Please. Don't."

"Why are you doing this?"

_Because I want us to be closer. I want us to stay strong. I want you to be happy…_ "Because you can't get a good night's sleep with the air mattress."

When they both reluctantly pulled the covers on themselves when they got into the bed, Mina turned away from him.

"Mina, are you going to be okay?" Kunzite asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

"Things are going to get better."

"Hopefully." She muttered.

"Babe, I'm telling you, things will get better soon." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She clutched his shirt. "I really don't deserve a roommate like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're too nice to me."

"That just blew my reputation of the Ice King, didn't it?"

"Yeah." She giggled.

"But I'm still the Lord of Sex, right?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't know."

"Aww, I thought I was still in for the running."

"Like I said, I don't know."

"I can show you…" his voice became husky.

His lips somehow found hers and his hands roamed her body, caressing every curve he could reach. When he parted her lips, she gasped and pulled away, "Not tonight."

He was about to protest but was cut off by her.

"I'm not ready, I mean-" she said sheepishly.

Kunzite sighed. Mina was definitely going to be the death of him…her fickleness and ability to tease him till he was at the end of his tether was now legendary. "Fine, not tonight." His voice lost the warm edge it has only moments ago.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." _Yes, kind of._

"Kunz." She doubted him.

"If I was mad, I'd be no better than that customer at the Crown." His words hit her, hard.

"But you're not him."

"I just want you to be happy." He stuck with that line. "It's just that you make me so damn human that…" _I_ _Lust after you._ He thought.

"Is that bad?"

"No." _Yes._ It made him want to have sex with her.

"I'm going to sleep now." She turned away from him. He felt a pang of rejection. Yes, today was a shitty day…

~*~*~*~*~*

Kunzite woke to see that Mina was sleeping in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and contently kept his chin on her shoulders.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey. You're awake."

"Yeah, do you have work today?"

"No. You?"

"Day off."

"Ah."

"Any plans?"

"Nope. You?"

"None."

Kunzite could tell it was going to be an awkward day. After last night, he figured that a little time away from her would calm them both down. Seeing her at home today was going to drive him crazy.

Mina felt bad about last night. It was awkward. She didn't even know whether she wanted to have sex with him! But she couldn't deny that she cared about him and that she liked waking up in his arms…

"I'm still tired." She yawned.

"We can still sleep for a while." He offered.

"Good point." She tried to reach for the covers but ended up grabbing his arm instead. She blushed.

His fingers were stroking her face. "You look stressed." He clamped his mouth shut.

"I am."

"Maybe we could go on a vacation somewhere."

"That's a good idea." Her face brightened. "Where to?"

"My friend has a log cabin up north in the mountains."

"I've always wanted to learn how to ski!"

"Lucky for you, I already have two pairs of skis."

"You can ski?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you sometime."

"That'd be awesome!"

"Get some sleep. I'll talk to my friend about it."

"Kay." She pulled the comforter towards her.

"Hey! You can't steal the entire blanket!"

She giggled as they had a brief tickle fight under the covers until she surrendered, unable to endure his tickling.

"Thank you."

"I'm freezing!"

"Ugh…fine…take my sweatshirt." He reached for a sweatshirt on the floor and dropped in on her side of the bed.

She attempted to put it on. "Jesus. This is huge!"

He groaned. "I'm tired." His arms were around her waist and her head was on his chest.

"It'd be awesome if we could go skiing."

"You think you can handle the cold?"

She pouted. "Of course I can."

"If you're freezing here, you're not going to last that long up there."

"Try me." She said defiantly.

"I will." And he captured her lips in a kiss that clearly shocked her. She squeaked and he pulled away to laugh wholeheartedly. She smacked his chest.

"I wasn't finished." She snarled.

"I figured you weren't." and he leaned towards her to kiss her. She responded, her arms wrapping around his neck. He needed to keep control. His lips trailed down to her neck as she shivered.

"Kunz-"

"Relax." He breathed. "I'm not going to try anything. I promise." It nearly came out as a plead.

She moaned as he took her lips again. "Kunz-"

"You're giving me mixed signals and I don't know what to do…" He broke away, frowning.

She pulled his face closer to hers. "I'm not intentionally doing that…it's just, I feel different about _us_ at different times."

"So there is an _us_."

"Of course." She laughed softly. "How could you deny that?"

"I can't." He sighed.

"Then don't." she reasoned. Her lips reached his collarbone. She traced kisses there until he groaned.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he ground his teeth together.

She merely giggled.

"Come here you." And another tickling fight ensued.

When they were done, she slowly breathed, "I can't wait till we can go skiing together."

"Neither can I." He had a good feeling about the log cabin. He planned to ask his co-worker about it the next time he saw him. "Now go to sleep."

"Yeah." She nuzzled against his chest. "Wake me up when you get up."

"You're probably going to wake up before me."

"In that case, I'll wake you up."

"And while you're at it, could you make some food?"

She laughed. "Sure." And she pulled his arm over to her waist and held it there while she slept.

**I know, crappy, i wanted to get the vacation idea in there, the rest of the stuff just happened. Please Review, suggestions welcome. Should I do a scene with Kunzite's birthday or Mina's? I NEED IDEAS!!! ^_^**


	8. Birthday Part One

Disclaimer: Bleh, I DON'T OWN SM!!

**I updated! ^_^ and fairly quickly if i do say so myself ;) Chapter 8 awaits!!**

A few weeks later…

Not much had changed. Kunzite and Mina were growing closer everyday and Raye had been leaving them alone. Mina had applied for an actual job in the fashion field and was hoping to get a letter back from them soon. It was Tuesday, February 11.

Kunzite was sleeping next to Mina again. They'd agreed on their sleeping arrangement and shared the bed. He nuzzled her neck until she woke, clearly disoriented.

"Kunz, what time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Time to get up, honey." He whispered.

"Ugh." She burrowed under the covers.

"Don't make me tickle you out of there."

She shot up. "I'm good."

He laughed. She moved to smack him, but he'd grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Careful princess." He scolded her playfully.

She scowled.

He whispered in her ear. "Happy birthday, love."

Her eyes widened and she turned to face him. "How did you-"

"A guy has his ways of finding information."

She laughed.

He leaned down to kiss her. She was actually leaning into the kiss when her phone rang. She pulled away and reached for her phone. She gave Kunzite a look and answered the phone. "Happy Birthday sis!" the voice from the phone said.

"Hey Jed!" She perked up.

"Hey sis, do you have work today?"

"Yeah, but only at The Crown."

"So, what else are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait for the mail…"

"Mina, you know that the company might not want you, right?"

"I have a good feeling about this job."

"Good luck sis."

"Thanks." And she hung up.

"I gotta head off to work soon." Kunzite said.

"Bye." She whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"And good luck."

"Thanks."

"Get some extra sleep."

"I will."

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know. Stay home?"

"That's no fun."

She scrunched her nose.

"Fine, we'll stay home, cook, and watch a movie."

"That works." She smiled. "I hope I get a job."

"Me too." He smiled.

"I'll go shopping for ingredients."

"What should we make?"

"I'll think of something." She winked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can I have the keys to the cabin?" Kunzite sighed.

"Why?" his co-worker asked.

"I'm going to the mountains soon."

"I _told_ you to get you own key."

"I didn't think I'd want to go!"

"Then why are you?"

"I'm taking my friend up there with me, we wanted to go skiing."

"Your _girl_friend?"

"My roommate."

"But she's a girl."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't you tell her that _you_ had a cabin?"

"Cause she would've wanted to go see the cabin earlier, and you're the only one with the key!"

"That's your fault! I told you to make a spare key."

"That didn't occur to me when we bought it!"

Kunzite and his co-worker had bought the cabin together a few years back, but Kunzite stupidly forgot to get his own key.

"Fine, take the damn keys." He thrust them out of his pocket to Kunzite.

"Thank you." Kunzite pocketed the keys and took a sip of his coffee.

"You're not planning on getting laid, are you?"

Kunzite nearly did a spit take. Instead, he wisely swallowed the almost spit coffee down his throat, causing him to feel a deep burning sensation down his esophagus. "What the fuck?"

"I was just asking. I mean, don't get the place dirty."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay, okay." His co-worker seemed to back off. "Get some spare keys while you're at it."

"Yeah, whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina bought the groceries and was about to enter the loft when she decided to check the mail. A letter from the fashion company she applied to was there. They seemed to like her a lot. She hastily dumped the groceries on the counter and tore open the letter. Her eyes went to the following words.

_We are pleased to offer you a job at… _She skimmed. _You start Monday. You'll be working every other day from 9 am to 5 pm on Tuesdays and 3pm to 10pm on Thursdays and Saturdays._

Mina nearly screamed. She'd finally done it. She was going to be a fashion designer. She wouldn't have Jed boss her around anymore, and Kunzite might just be her boyfriend!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later…

Kunzite sighed as he walked into the loft. He saw Mina curled on the couch, reading a letter. "Is that from-"

"Yes."

"Did you get a j-"

"Yes!" she ran up to him and kissed him senseless. "I finally got the job!" she squealed.

"That's amazing!"

"I know!" she laughed. "I can't believe it! I finally got a job!"

"Where's the office?"

She showed him the address.

"I work two blocks from there!"

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "This is the best birthday ever!" She tiptoed up to kiss him. Her lips were enthusiastic, and his lips matched her passion.

"Someone seems happy to see me." He murmured playfully.

"Mhm." She breathed. "Finally, things are getting better."

"I told you they would. I was right."

"What do you want? A medal?" She said good naturedly as she walked over to the stove to check on the food.

"No," _I want to sleep with you…Wow…I can't ask for that, she might not even like me that much! _"a kiss." He teased as he walked towards the kitchen counter.

"Fine." She smirked. She danced over to him and cupped his face in her hand and kissed him, slowly and sweetly. Then she began to pull away. His arms wrapped possessively around her waist and he pulled her even closer. She seemed surprised, but didn't resist. Her arms went around his neck. His hands went to her hips and she tensed. He hoisted her up on top of the counter and she relaxed again. He was still taller than her, but she was closer to his mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he internally groaned. She was going to be the death of him. She pulled him closer to the table by hooking her knees around his hips so she straddled him. He grinded his member against her core and felt her gasp. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and moved his hands up and down her body. She relaxed against his body. She trusted him. He could tell, she wouldn't have kissed him that way if she hadn't. His hands reached to cup her ass as he lifted her in the air. She tensed but held on to him tighter. He chuckled internally. He'd moved them both to the couch. He was on the couch and she was straddling him. She was closer to him and he attempted to grind himself into her. She teased him by pulling her hips away at some points. He finally flipped them over so she was underneath him and he could grind himself into her. She moaned and writhed. He couldn't believe he could touch her like this. At that moment, he realized that he never wanted to let go of her…ever. His lips had an edge of dominance and she felt her fear dissolve. She wanted him. She ground her hips into his and he growled. Her tongue brushed against his and he gripped her hips hard. The moment they were sharing was so incredibly perfect…until the doorbell rang. They broke apart, breathless. Mina was underneath him, panting, and Kunzite retracted his hands from her body. Mina slid out from under him and went for the door. She looked through the eyehole and scowled.

"Who is it?" Kunzite asked.

"Yaten." She bitterly said.

"Go into the bedroom." Kunzite growled.

She nodded and left.

Kunzite went to answer the door. "Yeah? Why the hell are you here?"

"Where's Mina?" Yaten peered around the room.

"Busy."

"With what?"

"None of your business." Kunzite snapped.

"I want to see her."

"You can't."

Yaten attempted to walk inside, but Kunzite blocked the doorway.

"Get out." Kunzite growled.

* * *

Mina could hear them arguing. She sighed. The only option was to…she was going to regret this…

* * *

Mina walked over to Kunzite. She was wearing one of his large button up shirts and her jeans. The shirt was buttoned in the middle to cover some of her bra. She wound her arm around his and looked at him adoringly until she saw Yaten. Then, she started hastily buttoning up her shirt. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What the hell were you-" Yaten retaliated.

"Oh my God! Get the hell out of here!" Mina moved to shove him out the door.

"I just wanted to give you these." He handed her an envelope.

"Well you did, so get out!" she successfully pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face, but not before seeing the hurt in his eyes. Mina sighed as she left the envelope on the kitchen counter.

"You okay?" Kunzite rubbed her arm.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"You're wearing my shirt."

She blushed.

"You look sexy in it." He said coyly.

She managed to blush even harder.

"Good plan, though."

"Thanks. I just wanted him to go away."

"Good acting."

"Thank you." She smiled. She reached for the envelope and opened it.

_Happy Birthday, love. I'm sorry I'm dumping all this pressure on you. I really am, and about Katarina and Alan, I didn't know. I'm sorry. The concert's on the 18__th__ of February. Hope to see you there._

Enclosed were eight tickets to the concert. All access passes. Mina internally groaned. She didn't want to go!

"Yaten just made my birthday sucky." Mina sighed.

"I bet I can make it better." He said huskily.

"How?" She raised an eyebrow.

He pulled the keys to the cabin out.

"Are those-"

"Yeah. We can go this weekend. I got a day off."

"Really? Oh my God!! I'm going to quit on Thursday, so I'm free too!"

"Just you, me, and two pairs of skis."

"This is going to be awesome! We're leaving this Friday, right?"

Yeah, it better be. Kunzite's birthday was falling on that Saturday. "Yup. On Valentines Day."

She reached up to hug him, her breasts pressing against his chest. "This will be amazing."

"It will." Seeing her smile would be worth it.

She leaned up to kiss him softly. He pulled her closer.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered softly as he placed a necklace around her neck.

"Kunz-" she pulled away to look at the necklace. Sterling Silver chain with a Venus sigil on it.

He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"How did you get the sigil?"

"I had it custom made at one of those Wiccan or Celtic stores."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love it."

"I thought you would." He smirked.

"I really do." She smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina'd made mashed potatoes, meatloaf and corn. She nearly forgot to make the gravy but Kunzite had helped her. Kunzite wiped his face with a napkin. The gravy had gotten all over his face when they were fooling around. She giggled at the memory. He glared at her. "Come here you." He chased after her.

She squealed as she ran away from him. He'd finally caught her and embraced her from behind…right before he started tickling her. "Kunzy!" she gasped, tears in her eyes, "Mercy! Uncle! I give up!"

"Not the key phrase." He grinned as he tickled her ribs.

"Kunz!" she shrieked. "Fine! Kunz is the awesomest person I've ever met!"

"Not what I was looking for." He smirked.

"Jerk."

"What was that?"

"Kunz is the Lord of Sex? I don't know…stop, stop…stop!" she started shrieking again as he tickled her at her waist.

His lips were at her neck. "I am the sexiest man alive."

"Fine! You're the sexiest man alive! Stop! Please!"

He did, but he still held on to her waist.

"Jesus." Her guts hurt from all that laughing. Then, she turned to smack his chest, hard.

"Ow!"

She scowled.

"I'm sorry." He pouted playfully.

"C'mon, let's eat."

~*~*~*~*~*

Mina was crawling into bed with Kunzite when they looked out the window and saw a shooting star. "Make a wish." She breathed. _I wish Raye wouldn't bother me anymore and that I don't have to worry about what Jed thinks of my personal life…especially Kunz._

_I wish that something happens with me and Mina in the mountains…_ Kunzite wished, no _**prayed**_.

"We're going to need to pack soon." He told her.

"I've gotta look for my stuff!"

"What's," he coughed. "What's Jed going to-"

"Shit. I forgot about that."

"Mina, this is beyond just a vacation. He needs to know about _us_."

"I know," she groaned. "I just don't want you to get killed."

"Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't a joke to you, right?"

"No!" she cupped his face. "Did I make you think that? Because…Kunz, our relationship isn't a joke to me. I really like you, a lot. I'm afraid that you…"

"You think I'd leave you if we had sex?"

She looked away.

"Mina, I would never."

"I believe you, I'm just scared…bad things have happened to me before and I really don't want this relationship to go through that kind of trouble because-" tears were streaming down her face.

"Shh. I know." He wouldn't make her say it. She cared about him, a lot. Enough to make her cry…He cradled her in his arms. She was using a defense mechanism tactic.

"I want this to work so badly."

"Me too. You're amazing, and you make me happy."

"You make me happy too."

"I want us to be together."

"Oh god, me too." Her arms wrapped around him.

They lay cradled in each other's arms for the entire night. 3 words. Kunzite knew she needed to hear them. She _deserved_ to hear them. And he was the only one who felt as intensely for her, if not more. Long after she'd fallen asleep, he nuzzled her neck. She smelled so good. "I love you." He whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible. The moon bathed them in its light, making the picture look so _perfect_. It felt perfect too. Kunzite could feel it. He never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to be with her forever. He felt that he knew her long before this lifetime…he was absolutely and totally infatuated with her…until he realized that it was love that had driven him to such measures. He would make the ski trip perfect…just for her.

**Review!! ^_^ suggestions and constructive criticism welcome! Why is it so easy to torture Yaten? Warning, Yaten is not going to be happy at all in this story. i'm planning on making a story or a bunch of one shots w/ him and mina...what do you think? Should I? Should I not? I need ideas!!!**


	9. God Damn these cellphones!

**Disclaimer: I don't own sm....but i wish i did ;)**

"It's so cold in here!" Mina rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm going to turn the heat on." Kunzite muttered at he stepped into the cabin.

"I'm going to bring the stuff inside." And she ran out to the car.

They were in the mountains. They'd left early morning and made it to the cabin by noon. "I'll help you." He turned to walk outside, but walked into her, causing her to lose her balance and nearly fall. If Kunzite hadn't reached for her waist, she would've had a nasty slip. She was holding on to him tightly. They were pressed intimately together.

"So much for helping me."

"I saved your ass!"

"You were the one who nearly knocked me down!"

_And I'll knock you up if you don't shut your_- "_**Nearly**_…I didn't even knock you down!"

"If you'd only watch where you were going…"

"If only you weren't so annoying…"

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" she stepped closer to him, faces inches apart.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Snowball fight."

~*~*~*~*

She'd won. He didn't put up much of a fight, probably because he didn't want her to get hurt. She'd pelted him with snowballs until he tackled her, making them both fall onto the snow.

"Are you going to be good if I let you go?" He asked.

She nodded. He released his hold on her and helped her stand up. He sighed as they started to walk back to the cabin. All of a sudden, he felt something hit his back and turned to see Mina giggling and running away from him.

"Oh you're so dead Mina!" He ran after her with a smirk on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was sitting on the wooden table. Her hands were tangled in Kunzite's hair. She let out a low moan as he kissed her. She straddled his hips. He was standing and left his hands at the small of her back. His other hand roamed her body. They were finally away from all that craziness in the loft; now only them together and no interruptions. Kunzite would've kissed her for much longer and would've kissed her slower, with more passion…but her cell phone began to vibrate violently on the table.

She pulled away and grabbed her phone. She muttered and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mina! I've been trying to reach your cell all day!" Kunzite face palmed himself. It was Jed.

"I'm _fine_, Jed. We're at the cabin."

"I just wanted to make sure you got there."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself without you watching over my shoulder every minute of the day."

Kunzite shuddered at the thought of Jed _actually_ doing that.

"Sorry for giving a damn about you." He said sarcastically. "I thought that's what you wanted me to do."

"I wanted you to buy groceries once in a while, not make me the center of your entire life!" and with that she hung up.

Kunzite thanked God that she wasn't actually the center of Jed's life. "You okay?"

"I've been better… I just wish that he wouldn't keep checking on me."

He rubbed the inside of her wrists with his thumbs. "He's your older brother. That's what he's supposed to do. He's making an effort."

"So you're saying you're _happy_ with him checking on me."

"Of course not…well…I wish he'd call at better times."

She smirked. "You mean while we're…"

"Exactly. Speaking of which, I wasn't finished with you…" he leaned closer.

"Neither was I." She reached her hand behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

He groaned as he kissed her collarbone. She pulled him closer. "God… you're so damn amazing…" he murmured into her skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his lips to hers. She whimpered as he applied more pressure to her core. "You're going to be the death of me." He huskily said.

"At least you'll die happy."

"Mhm." He shifted her so that she was completely depending on him to hold her steady. One hand went to cup her ass and the other went to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby?" She murmured as he carried her.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere a little more-" he laid her on the sofa. "Comfortable."

She writhed. "Aren't you _joining_ me?" She asked sultrily.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I _intend_ to leave you all alone without me?"

She shrugged, tugging at his wrists to pull him closer.

"You're mine…only mine. I won't let anyone else have you."

"Come and get me." She whispered.

His hand traveled up her calf and to her knee. He was slowly shifting so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So…where were we?"

"I think we were at…" she moved his hands to her waist.

He brought his lips down to hers and gently squeezed her hips, drawing out a low moan from her, and enabling him to delve his tongue into the recesses of her mouth. Her hands were entangled in his hair and his were playing with the hem of her shirt and stroking her stomach.

Her phone rang again. Kunzite and Mina jumped apart and she ran off to get her phone. She checked the caller ID and picked up the phone. "Hey Sere."

Kunzite sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should've convinced Mina to turn off her phone…

"Not much…" Mina fiddled with the wrinkles in her shirt. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm in the mountains skiing."

Kunzite started to unpack.

"Ow! Sere, you don't have to yell!" Mina clutched her ear. "Who am I with?"

Kunzite turned to face her.

"Sere, hold on…I'm going to get some firewood." She pressed the phone to her shirt tightly and whispered to Kunzite. "Do I tell her you're-"

"No. Say you went with friends from work."

"Kay." She put the phone to her ear. "I'm back. Yeah, it's nice up here. Hmm? Oh, I'm here with a couple of my friends from work."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lita called Mina next. Then, Amy. And after that, Jed.

"I'm fine, I just want you to tone down the whole 'overprotective brother' act." Mina was sitting on the sofa talking to her brother on the phone.

Kunzite was slowly getting more pissed.

"Jed, I am fine. I just needed to get away from the city for a while."

Kunzite sighed.

"Jed…I told you…I'm coming back Monday. Jeez."

Kunzite wondered how oblivious she could be.

"Yes, I ate lunch. Will you stop worrying about me?"

Kunzite regretted giving her a new phone. She was completely attached to it.

"Jed. C'mon. You're acting really wimpy right now. Let her go. She was a bitch anyway."

Kunzite assumed that they were talking about Raye. Part of him wondered why he came here with her in the first place. Another part of him wondered why he was involved with Mina. After all, she _was_ his best friend's sister. Weren't there rules against that anyway?

Mina glanced over at Kunzite, who seemed bored. "I'll be fine, don't call me that often, kay?"

Kunzite's phone rang. It was Zoisite. "Hey, what's up?"

"You need to go? Okay, bye!" and Mina hung up…to see that Kunzite was on his phone.

"Yeah man, I'll tell her too."

Mina continued to unpack her things.

"Uh, why? Ok. I'm back on Monday…what time is- ok. I'll be there." And he hung up.

"Who was that?" Mina asked.

"Zoi." Kunzite said.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you positive?"

"Mina…"

"I knew it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I think I'm just getting headaches from hearing ringtones all afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've put my phone on silent."

"It's no big deal."

"Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Sure, why not?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was texting. They were finally together without any disturbances and she was _texting_.

"Can you please turn your phone off?" Kunzite asked while he was making dinner with Mina.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

He sighed. "Well, I mean I came up to the mountains to be with you, and every time we get close to each other, your phone _has_ to ring." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry." She hopped off the table and left her phone there.

He didn't make any response, but turned to face the sink and looked out the window.

"Hey," she began. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." came the gruff reply.

"Liar." She pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "I really am sorry. You should've told me that in the beginning." He was still facing away from her. How was she supposed to make him feel better? "Oh my god! I totally forgot!!!" she squealed. Today was Friday, Valentine's Day!

"Hmm?" he turned to see that she was running off to her suitcase, frantically looking for something.

She found it and hid it behind her back as she walked towards Kunzite.

"What was that about, and what are you hiding?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She gave him a small box wrapped in wrapping paper.

His eyes widened. He unwrapped the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a small keychain that could fit on the key ring with his car keys. It was a small pale pink chunk of kunzite with an engraved Venus sigil on it. "Thank you." He was awed.

She smiled. "I looked up Kunzite online…it helps with tranquility. That reminded me of you." She blushed. She felt Kunzite embrace her, and when he let her go, there was a charm bracelet on her arm.

"Happy V-day love."

She was surprised. She definitely did not see that coming. The charms on the bracelet included a small piece of kunzite, a Venus sigil, a childish charm of a dress, and a heart.

"Baby, I love it." She launched herself into his arms and kissed him senselessly. Her legs were around his waist and he moved to steady her.

And _then_ her phone rang.

He pulled away and sighed. "Are you going to get that?"

"Nope." She smiled. "It can wait."

He pulled her in for another kiss. "Now can you turn off your phone?"

She laughed. "Ok."

He carried her over to the bed.

"What about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait." He pressed himself against her and she gasped. His lips slowly descended on hers and he proceeded to stroke her body with his hands.

"Kunz." she moaned.

His mouth was at her neck as he lightly bit the skin there. His bites and kisses trailed along her neck and collarbone.

She pulled him closer.

His hands were playing with the hem of her shirt again.

She moaned his name again.

"You're mine." He whispered softly. "You're my sweet little innocent sexy snow bunny." He bit her neck, hard.

She gasped and he started to kiss her roughly.

"I want you."

"Kunz."

"So _**badly**_."

"Kunz." She whimpered.

"I…"

Her hips bucked against his.

"Mina." He breathed. He realized why he'd put up with her antics today. She needed to know.

"Kunz." She whined.

"I love you." He whispered so softly that it was barely audible.

"What?" she perked up. "What did you say?"

"I-I've been wanting to tell you for so long…When I see you cry, my blood boils. When I hear your voice I want to…oh god. You're so beautiful and amazing it hurts." He spoke into her shoulder. "I love you, Mina."

"Kunz…" she trailed. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything…I just want you to know that I care."

He felt her fingers on his head, softly stroking his hair. "Baby, you just made it the best Valentine's day for me."

"How?" his eyes held wonder and astonishment.

"Because now I know someone cares." Her eyes gleamed.

"Love, I'm always gonna care."

"Oh baby." She sighed softly.

And then his phone rang.

"God damn it!" He wanted to punch something. He officially hated phones. If it wasn't for Mina, he would've smashed his phone.

"Kunz, calm down. Just ignore it."

"I fucking hate cell phones."

All Mina could do, was to laugh at that. This was _definitely_ going to be one of the most memorable Valentine's Days in her life.

**Sorry guys, i had no idea how to close this chappie. Review!! Reviews equal LOVE! and i'm gonna need a ton of it to write the next chapter hint hint...Kunzite's b-day's gonna be the next chap!!! YAY!!! Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome! ^_^ :_)_**


	10. Birthday Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM**

_**Longest Chappie yet, and this chapter took a looooooooong time to write. Hope ya'll like it!**_

_They were moving together. He was rocking into her, his thrusts sent her over the edge and she cried out his name in pleasure…_

Her head was on his chest and his arm was around her waist. He'd woken up from an…arousing dream. Mina was doing crazy things to him. The woman in question was sleeping on his chest. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She propped herself up on her elbows. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." He turned to look out the window to keep from blushing at the memory of his dream. When he finally looked back at her he noticed that she was wearing his sweatshirt. "You're wearing my sweatshirt."

"I know. I was feeling cold…do you want me to take it off?"

"No. I really don't mind it. You look sexy in it."

She laughed. "Flirting in the morning, are we…"

He pulled her closer and kissed her fully on the lips. His hands were at her waist.

"Mmm…Happy Birthday." She cupped his chin and kissed his cheek.

"How'd you-"

"A girl has her ways of getting information."

He smiled.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh come on."

"Fine…I want you to spend the entire day with me, and not answer any calls unless it's Jed."

"You got a deal."

"Really?"

"Mhm. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"I dunno. Just fix something up I guess."

"Come on. It's your birthday, tell me what you wanna eat."

"I honestly don't know what we _can_ eat while we're here."

"Fine, be a sourpuss. I'm going to make me some breakfast." She walked over to the kitchen.

She was washing a few dishes when he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped.

"You scared me."

He simply nuzzled her neck. "I'm going to teach you how to ski today."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"That's awesome!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm scared." She admitted, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"No. Mina, you can do it. We're just going on the bunny slope." He reassured her.

"I'm still scared."

"Just do what I told you to do, and you'll be fine."

"Ok…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kunz!" Mina shrieked. She was heading down the bunny slope at full speed.

"Mina, you're doing fine." Kunzite was skiing next to her.

"I think I'm going to fall!"

"Mina, calm down, you're not gonna fall."

"You make it seem so easy!"

"That's cause I'm a pro."

Mina wanted to snort at that, but she was currently too scared to do so. A turn was coming up. "Kunz!"

"Use your opposite ankle to turn."

"I'm not gonna make it!"

"Babe, you're doing fine, just turn." He told her. She eventually made a wide turn by flailing her arms.

"I did it!" she latched on to him, glad that she could hold on to something that wasn't moving.

"You were great babe."

When they finished, she demanded to see him ski on one of the more advanced tracks. He grinned and pointed her to a good vantage point. He looked sexy. She thought. He was a damn good skier and his skiing outfit made him look really hot despite the cold weather.

"So, what'd you think?" He walked back to her.

"You're awesome!"

He laughed good naturedly and kissed her.

"Mmm."

"You seem happy."

"I learned how to ski and I got to see the sexiest man alive ski."

He pulled her close and kissed her again. "Now that's what I wanted to hear. Let's head back to the cabin shall we?"

"Kay." She entwined her fingers with his.

~*~*~*~*

Mina was pressed up against the counter by Kunzite. Her hands seemed to be entangled in his hair again. His lips were on hers, his hands roaming her body. Her legs were brushing against his thighs and he had to reluctantly pull away from her.

"Careful, love." He whispered.

"I thought you rather enjoyed that."

"You're tempting me."

"To what?"

He whispered. "To lose control."

"In what sense?" She asked sultrily.

"If I tell you, your brother will slaughter me."

"What happens in between us isn't my brother's business."

He nuzzled her neck.

She started nipping at his neck. "It's good to lose control sometimes."

"Not in this case." His hands toyed with her shirt.

"Kunz…"

"I want-"

Her phone rang. "It's Jed." She whispered. "Should I get it?"

"Yeah." He let her go. He needed to cool off.

"Hey, I'm fine. He's not answering his phone? That's unusual. Isn't he back at the loft? No? Ok…I can't help you then. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Erm.." She bit her lip.

"Spill."

"I told him I went with friends from work, and he's looking for you."

"You what?! Mina…we _agreed_ that you were going to tell him about us!"

"I _know_! I just chickened out at the last moment."

"Is this still because you think that I'm going to leave you?"

"Kunz, it's just-"

"It's that isn't it?"

"Baby, I-"

"Never mind…I don't want to talk about it."

"Kunz, hear me out."

"Mina, I told you I love you, I told you I want you, I told you that I'm trying to maintain my self control. Do you honestly think that I'd leave after we have sex even _if_ we do have sex?"

"What do you mean _if_?"

"You're the one who keeps pushing me away, Every time I kiss you, you tense up. Every time I try to make subtle hints, you refuse me. Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself?" he vented.

"I didn't know…"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I should have."

"I just want to be alone for a while." He sighed. He needed to calm down.

"O-ok." She let him walk over to the couch and sighed. Why did she always mess up things with guys?

~*~*~*~*~*

Kunzite knew he shouldn't have been that harsh on her. He couldn't help it. He wanted to have sex with her. He really did. He was just plain sexually frustrated. She seemed scared and was sitting around in the kitchen doing God knows what.

~*~*~*~*

She should've known. The signs were obvious. She wanted to reassure him in some way, and they were going to have to be in the same car for a three hour drive. So many thoughts were running through her head. 'He loves me.' she thought. 'He really must love me if he's putting up with me. And he still doesn't know how I feel about him, but he's doing all this for me.'

~*~*~*~*~*

He closed his eyes and remembered his erotic dream. Every time he closed his eyes, she was in his head. The way she looked when she was reading a book, her cute messy bun, her legs when she sat cross-legged, and when she propped her chin on her palm, he wanted to jump her. If she continued acting the way she did, he might actually go through with it. She sighed and he pushed those images out of his head. He needed to calm down. _It's a dream…it didn't happen and with my luck, it probably __**won't**__ happen…_he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*

A half an hour of pondering later, she decided that she couldn't just stand there. She had to do something. She started walking over to him. He was sitting with his head in his hands. She awkwardly stood in front of him. How would she apologize to him? Sorry just wasn't enough...He'd looked up at her with his plaintive eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. She slid on his lap and hugged him. He seemed shocked, but then he relaxed and allowed his arms to wrap around her. Her cheek was pressed to his and he relished the feeling of her breath on his neck. "The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." Mina whispered in his ear huskily.

"Mahatma Gandhi." Kunzite murmured, recognizing the quote.

"I'm sorry…Forgive me?"

"To err is human; to forgive, infrequent." He whispered into her neck.

She felt chills go down her spine. "Franklin P. Adams." Mina knew the quote as well.

"It's fine. I overreacted. It's my fault."

"I thought I was teasing you…I didn't know I was leading you on."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is." She moved to face him and immediately, he missed her warmth. "I should've told Jed about us. I should've told him so many things about us so he'd understand."

"You have a reason to doubt me…you're a virgin."

"That's not a good enough reason and you know it."

He sighed. "Mina, I just overreacted."

She cupped his cheek. "Baby, I don't blame you for anything, I blame myself."

His hands were at her waist. "It's not your fault."

"If it's not my fault, whose fault is it?"

"Mine."

"Baby, it's fine to act like you did. If I was in your position, I would've done the same thing."

"Mina…" he rested his head on her shoulder. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. She felt safe around him… she exhaled and her stress seemed to evaporate. She felt calm and relaxed in his arms. She felt possessive of him. He'd be the only one to hold her this way and she'd be the only one who could calm him down.

"I love you." She blurted out and gasped. Maybe feeling completely relaxed around him wasn't beneficial…

"What?" he pulled away to look at her skeptically. Did she just…

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly. Her cheeks were bright pink. "It's hot in here, isn't it? Maybe I should turn down the heat." She was about to move when he spoke.

He grinned knowingly. "Your cheeks look bright in this lighting."

She somehow managed to turn pinker and she looked towards the blazing fire. She'd taken the remote for the fireplace and turned the fire off. He nearly gasped at how the lighting made her look so much more beautiful. He stroked her hips gently and felt his desire grow.

"Your lips look darker too." He had a hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. Her eyes remained downcast. When her eyes met his, his lips met hers in a tender kiss. She pressed herself against him. He groaned. Her lips had an edge of enthusiasm. He couldn't help himself anymore. He pressed her against the sofa so she was lying down. He trapped her there with his body. She straddled him and he grinded himself into her. He kissed her roughly, dominantly. She was his and nobody else would have her but him.

When he finally released his hold on her mouth, he trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone. She looked so…irresistible. Her eyes were a dark blue and as he applied more pressure to her core, her eyes went darker. "I love you." She gasped. He smirked. His hand stroked the hem of her shirt and went under it to touch her skin. She gasped again at the bare contact. "I want-" she breathed.

"Go on baby, what do you want?" he coaxed.

"I want-"

His hand moved higher and caressed the fabric of her bra.

"I want you!"

"You have me…I'm yours and you're mine." He whispered with such softness that she actually shivered.

"I want you to-"

"Hmm? Am I being too forward with you?"

"No! I mean I-"

He pulled half her torso up; their hips touched. She could feel his hardness and exactly how hard she made him. "What do you want?" He pressed her forehead to his.

"I want you to-"

"To?" He pressed himself to her, his hand brushed against her breast and she writhed.

She moved her mouth to his ear. Her arms wrapped around him so she could hold herself up. "I want you to-" She took a deep breath. "Make love to me."

He jerked away, displeased. "This isn't a joke."

She gripped his collar and forced him close, determination in her eyes. "I _know_ that. I was being serious." She pressed their foreheads back together.

"Mina."

"I mean it…I want you."

"Do you know what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, and I want you to take me…hard."

"Baby," he had his fingers run through her hair. "Are you sure?"

"If I didn't know better, I would've thought that you didn't _want _to have sex with me."

"You _know_ better…and you know how much I want you."

"Then why-"

"Because you're a virgin and you're a sweet girl. How do I know you're not doing this to make me feel better?"

"Because I wouldn't have let you touch me like I let you do now."

"How do I know-"

"I love you."

"Mina…"

She pressed her hand on top of his hand that was under her shirt and gave it a light squeeze.

"Baby…" her forehead rested on his cheek as she bit his neck.

She gave his hand a squeeze again, letting him get a handful of her breast.

His eyes were a _very_ dark shade of green.

She writhed against his hips. He looked at her hungrily.

"Baby, are you sure?" His voice was deep. She knew he couldn't hold out on her.

She moved her mouth to his ear. "Yes."

And then everything moved so fast. One moment, she was pinned to the couch by him, and now she was being carried to the bed bridal style. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Her blood was boiling with excitement. She loved the way he looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He nearly ripped the clothes off her body. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and unbuckled his pants. "Have I ever told you how god damn sexy you look in my clothes?"

"Once or twice." she admitted. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in a dress shirt?"

He nuzzled her neck. Then he reached for her jeans and started to take them off her.

When they were clad only in their undergarments, he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure? We can't go back after-"

"I love you. I don't want to go back."

He unclasped her bra and his eyes went wide at the size of her breasts. She reached for his boxers and took them off him. He rolled down her panties and tossed them somewhere. His fingers plunged into her. She jerked. When the first orgasm claimed her, she was breathless. "Good?" he asked.

"_Very_ good." She purred.

"You're going to like this a lot then." And before she could process what he'd said, he was scooping her hips upwards and moving his mouth closer and closer to her core. _What is he…oh…mmm._ Thoughts ran through Mina's head. She started to buck her hips against his mouth. When she came, she was panting. He felt himself grow harder at the sight of her wet body. "Liked it?" he smirked.

"That was _very_ pleasing." She rubbed her smooth thighs against his legs.

He reached into the bedside table's drawer and realized that he didn't have a condom. "Baby…I don't have a condom." Great, he'd been waiting for this moment for _months_ and he didn't have a condom. He pressed his face into her shoulder reluctantly and sighed.

She rubbed her knee against his hips. "I'm on the pill."

He looked back at her. The fire was back in his eyes. "It's going to hurt at first but I _promise_ that you'll _**love**_ it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She rubbed his hand that was on her breast. He positioned himself to enter her. When he slowly entered her, he felt her intake of breath. She was incredibly tight. As he pushed he felt her writhe in pain. When he broke her barriers, she was crying.

"Oh baby….shhh…wait it out, you're doing fine." He coaxed.

Her nails were digging into his back. When she started to calm down, he started to move much more slowly. His mouth sucked on her breast and his hand fondled the other one. She moaned and Kunzite thought that it was by far the most arousing sound he'd ever hear. She kissed his ear and whispered, "Faster…"

He started moving faster inside her and loved the reaction he'd gotten out of her. She writhed, moaned, and bucked her hips against his. Her ankles crossed behind his back and allowed him to plunge deeper in her. "Oh baby….you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment…Oh Mina."

She simply whimpered. "Oh Kunz…oh….mmm oh please go faster!" He obliged and realized one advantage of having sex with her in a cabin three hours upstate…no complaints from the neighbors.

He pushed into her harder and deeper, feeling his climax coming. He moved faster and sucked on her breasts, hoping that she would come before him. She felt something in her stomach, a coiling feeling. It grew tighter when he thrusted into her. When she felt it burst, she came, calling out his name, her muscles tightening around him. He closed his eyes and shoved into her as he emptied himself inside her, resting his forehead against her shoulder. **Finally**, if he'd had to wait one more day, he feared that he'd have to jump her. "Was I right?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled out of her.

"Mmmm. Yes. You were fucking amazing." She was smiling. "Best sex I've ever had."

"More like the _only_ sex you've ever had…"

She sighed, definitely satisfied.

"Happy?"

"Mmm. Very."

"So…am I the Lord of Sex or not?" he brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Hmm…I'll have to think about that…"

"Mina!"

"Maybe I want to try it again…just so we can see whether you are" she paused, " _worthy_ of the title, of course." She said coyly, her fingers running up his abs.

He smiled seductively. "If you're willing to try again, I'm all for it." His thumb stroked her breast.

She rolled her hips, catching him off guard. "How was I?"

"I think I'm going to want to try it again….only so I can" he paused, "Give you a title."

She giggled and bucked against his hips.

"Eager are we?"

"Very, after all, I want to give you your _proper_ title."

"Me too."

"And maybe after that, a few more times…just to _check_ of course." She said demurely.

He entered her and she gasped. "Well…it seems like we've got a whole night of…_testing_ ahead of us. Might as well get started." He grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, he started moving inside her again. And as their bodies became one and they called out each other's names, the keychain's Venus Sigil that Mina gave to Kunzite started to glow gold in the moon's light as it laid on the dresser. They belonged together.

**^_^ Trite at the end, but by far my fav...need ideas for the next chappie! Reviews equal LOVE! Constructive criticism is welcome!! (0.0)**


End file.
